Chroniques du Sanctuaire:'Tableaux de l'Infante' ou 'Les Confessions'
by Emilie-t
Summary: """Je les ai nommé : Confessions d'Helen Magnus. Parce que le temps manquera toujours pour vous les conter de vive voix, vous trouverez là à peu près tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur moi mais n'avez jamais osé demander. A mon tendre partenaire et ami infaillible, Will Zimmerman, Avec toute ma reconnaissance et toute mon affection. Helen."""
1. L'antre sous le grand saule

_Bonsoir à tous, il se trouve que je ne peux résister au désir de vous faire partager cette petite chose (qui me titille depuis un moment) avant d'avoir terminé mon autre histoire._

_Vous êtes nombreux à aimer les flashback des mnémotropes alors... Voilà une fiction sur l'enfance, ou plutôt l'adolescence d'Helen avec son lot d'aventures, de perversités, de coups de foudre, de drames, etc. Elle débute avant Oxford et les 5 mais nous viendrons à eux très bientôt._

_Mon défi est de vous faire **EXPLOSER** mon compteur de reviews pour celle-ci. Je peux compter sur vous ?_

CHAPITRE 1

Elle lui avait dit qu'il y aurait deux semaines de battement au moins avant la reprise normale des activités du Sacntuaire et qu'il n'avait qu'à se faire un peu au lieu, en attendant, prendre ses repères, et tout ça.

Et il était convaincu que ce moment de calme bénit, maintenant qu'il s'était fin installé dans ses quartiers et avait visité l'essentiel du nouveau sanctuaire serait parfait pour découvrir le petit trésor qu'elle lui avait offert. Henry, de toute façon était occupé à s'approprier le nouveau système informatique, secondé par Tesla qu'on n'avait jamais vu plus enthousiaste que ces derniers jours. Plus inquiétant: à la question « quelle mouche vous a piqué Dracula ? » Il avait répondu « Helen Magnus »... Et Magnus justement, quant à elle, refusait catégoriquement qu'on l'aide et courait dans tous les sens avec trois téléphones en main pour coordonner les dernières arrivées de phénomènes, mettre en route les derniers systèmes, accueillir les vieux amis: Declan, Kate, Erika et ce qui se cachait dans le ventre gonflé, etc, bref Magnus, fidèle à elle-même en somme.

Il se sentait étrangement heureux, malgré toutes les horreurs des derniers mois, comme si les parois si claires et l'éclat chatoyant de sa chambre, le chant lointain des chutes d'eau, le sifflement docile d'une navette qui filait de temps à autre sur ses rails à une dizaine de mètres de sa fenêtre lui dictaient son humeur. Comme s'il avait, en retrouvant Helen Magnus, plus vivante, plus elle-même et plus irradiante que jamais, croqué dans un fruit élyséen, cueillit le trèfle à quatre feuille du jardin d'Eden, posé un pied fatigué dans le sable fluide sur l'île de la béatitude, bref il était heureux, en somme.

C'était donc avec une douceur d'âme particulière qu'il dénoua le lien de la somptueuse boîte rouge, confiée par son mentor à son arrivée, et si son contenu le dérouta en premier lieu. Il le combla de joie et de gratitude par la suite.

Il y avait dans la boîte une petite carte où son écriture légendaire disait :

_« Je les ai nommées : _

_Confessions d'Helen Magnus. _

_Parce que le temps manquera toujours pour vous les conter de vive voix, vous trouverez là à peu près tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur moi mais n'avez jamais osé demander._

_A mon tendre partenaire et ami infaillible, Will Zimmerman, _

_Avec toute ma reconnaissance et toute mon affection. _

_Helen. »_

En dessous, de la carte, une douzaine de flacons de mémoire soigneusement numérotés. Will déboucha le premier, et, comme il l'avait vu faire de nombreuses fois, avala le contenu gazeux d'une traite. La sensation lui fut insupportable tout d'abord, le tordit comme si on tentait de l'écarteler puis vint le coup de marteau dans son crâne et l'impression de sortir de ... de sortir de... Une porte en bois peint, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, c'était étrange, perturbant, il vivait une autre scène dès qu'il les refermait...

Une porte en bois peint. Une jeune femme, sans doute une servante, à travers un trou de serrure, une petite main sur la poignée de la porte.

La jeune servante, assise au bord de la baignoire blanche, les pieds plongés dans une bassine de fer remplie d'eau savonneuse et fumante à la surface trouble et qui frotte, courbée au-dessus de ses genoux, la peau frissonnante de ses jambes, se retourna d'un bond au son du cliquetis bruyant du loquet. Elle roula les yeux en voyant qui entrait.  
_ Miss Magnus? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?  
_ Quoi, je n'ai plus le droit de venir? C'est nouveau!  
_ Vous n'êtes plus une enfant maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus faire ce genre de choses, comportez-vous en demoiselle et sortez, s'il vous plait.  
_ Foutaises, souffla Helen. Comme si j'avais brusquement changé depuis la semaine dernière.  
_ Oui vous avez changé, c'est un grand tournant pour vous.  
_ C'est ridicule.  
_ Mais c'est ainsi. Sortez maintenant.  
Mais Helen attrapa un des petits œufs de pierre décoratifs qui trônait dans une coupe de porcelaine sur la maquilleuse et se mit à jongler avec en s'adossant au meuble. Elle la regardait, moqueuse.  
_ Tu sais, j'aimerais être comme toi plus tard, Clarisse, tu es jolie même quand tu ne fais pas exprès.  
_ Et pudique, comme il se doit, et en face de vous aussi Helen, dorénavant, alors ne me faites pas me fâcher et sortez.  
_ Très bien, très bien, mâchonna Helen. Laissez-moi simplement prendre mon collier, je ne veux pas partir chez les Collins sans. Tu sais, tu pourrais prendre un vrai bain plutôt, Père ne serait pas contre, si jamais au grand jamais il s'en apercevait.  
_ Ah, alors vous partez finalement?  
_ Père refuse de m'amener en Inde avec lui cette fois-ci et il ne veut pas que je reste ici toute seule, alors...  
_ Ce qui est bien normal !  
_ Dans quelle humeur tu es ce matin! Olalah! Enfin, j'espère que comtesse vieille peau ne sera pas chez eux, elle en a toujours après moi. Fit Helen sans cacher sa petite moue dépréciative.  
_ Mais non, vous êtes seulement un peu vive à son goût. Allez, ouste, laissez-moi terminer ma toilette en paix.  
_ Mais Clarisse...  
_ Dehors!  
_ Viendras-tu me voir au moins?  
_ Oui, si Lady Collins le veut bien, et ne sortez pas sans votre chapeau et vos gants.  
_ Oui, oui. Soupira Helen en claquant la porte un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu derrière elle.

Bien évidemment, elle laissa le chapeau et les gants sur la commode avant de dévaler quatre à quatre les escaliers, faisant craquer lourdement le bois sous ses bottines. Elle courut en traversant le jardin. Si elle allait chez les Collins, il fallait absolument qu'elle remplisse son sac de ses souvenirs d'Afrique qu'elle avait entassé dans son antre sous le grand saule. Les garçons ouvriraient de grands yeux et il y aurait de quoi jouer pendant tout le mois. Elle enfourna les masques, les fléchettes et les pots de couleur dans la malle, se coupa le bout du pouce contre une petite lance qui refusait, même en diagonale, dans n'importe quel angle, de se caser dans la valise, mit le doigt à la bouche en gémissant et jura en entendant la voix de son père l'appeler depuis la fenêtre du salon.

Elle ferma les boucles de la malle et s'apprêta à traverser les feuillages mais à travers leur longues lianes touffues, les rayons du soleil opéraient une étrange diffraction de lumière qui attira son attention. Elle avait lu tant de livres obscurs, de vieux journaux d'explorateurs, tant de publications dénigrées que... Oh seigneur, elle allait oublier le plus importants, l'olifant.

_ Helen ?!

Une vraie corne de musique, une vraie ! Arrachée à la bête encore vivante par le plus valeureux des chasseurs de la tribu, et il lui avait offert à elle !

_ Helen !

Et la dague, il fallait absolument amener la dague au manche d'ivoire et les osselets magiques ! Elle glissa le petit poignard dans sa bottine comme elle avait vu si souvent son père le faire et rouvrit la malle en hâte. Mais avant de pouvoir y déposer le petit sac d'osselets, elle l'échappa et les petites pièces blanches se répandirent sur la terre foulée. Elle s'accroupit pour les ramasser, tendit les doigts pour atteindre le premier mais se figea aussitôt. Son regard s'attarda sur le sol, elle examina la forme que les petits os y dessinaient. Etrange, un triangle, un triangle parfaitement isocèle même, précisa-t-elle. Elle le sommet le plus aigu s'étirait pile entre les deux pointes de ses bottines lacées, semblait pointer juste derrière elle. Le flot d'argumentations qui jaillit dans sa matière grise après cette déduction ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais consistait à peu près en ceci : Etre rationnelle, oui mais à quoi bon devant l'évidence d'un mystère incompréhensible, c'est un hasard, non ça a du sens, c'est un symbole, papa dit toujours que 'l'homme est une espèce jeune et ignorante du monde, patati tata', mais nulle découverte ne peut ignorer la logique, certaines choses sont impossibles, l'inanimé ne peut s'animer, improbable seulement dirait papa puisque si ça se trouve tout est possible, absolument tout, on se sait pas encore comment, voilà tout.

_ Helen, mon ange ?!

Dans tous les cas, un tel phénomène méritait investigation ! Elle suivit des yeux le triangle qui désignait quelque chose, quelque chose juste derrière elle, retint son souffle et se redressa en se retournant d'un seul mouvement brusque; aussitôt elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit quelque chose craquer puis se rompre sèchement. Noir.

xxxxxxx

Murs, meubles et parquet en mouvement, décors comme secoué par des vagues.

Elle se réveilla en position fœtale, portée par les bras solides de son père, l'oreille plaquée contre son gros cœur battant. La lumière intérieure brulait un peu sa vue endolorie et quand elle porta la main à ses yeux pour protéger ses pupilles elle toucha son front, tout gonflé de pulsations palpitantes.

En quelques secondes, son dos fut allongé sur le velours souple du canapé du salon. Elle battit des paupières le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette fugitive du gant glacial qui vint s'étaler sur son crâne. Elle gémit en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui la fit gémir d'autant plus.

_ Clarisse, pillez moi encore un peu de glaçons, s'il vous plait. Sonna la voix rocheuse du docteur Magnus dans le lointain.

_ Tout de suite, monsieur.

Puis la forme délicate de la jeune domestique sortit et réapparut un moment après.

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

_ C'est un mauvais coup, rassura le docteur, rien de trop méchant. A part une belle bosse et quelques migraines, elle ira très bien.

_ Dieu merci. Soupira Clarisse.

Les doigts légèrement rugueux de son père glissèrent sur son front, y appliquant un onguent gluant à l'odeur fraiche et entêtante. Il insista pour qu'elle demeure allongée, le temps de dégourdir ses sens de leur étourdissement. On pourrait toujours prendre le train de 15 heures, rassura-t-il dans une caresse.

xxxxxx

_ Grégory ! Et Miss Magnus ! S'exclama Lady Collins. Nous commencions à nous demander si vous finiriez par arriver ? Le voyage n'a pas été trop éprouvant ?

_ Toutes nos excuses ma chère, nous avons eu un petit contre temps ce matin. Fit le docteur avec un clin d'œil à sa fille.

_ Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, vous êtes les bienvenus à n'importe quelle heure, vous le savez bien. Répondit-elle, charmante.

_ David, Damien ! Ils sont là ! Cria la voix enfantine d'un petit garçon qui sortit de nulle part et vint s'écraser dans les bras du docteur.

_ Bonjour Dorian. Fit Helen en caressant la touffe de cheveux roux. Puis Lady Collins s'approcha d'elle et lui colla une bise sur chaque joue en disant :

_ Vous avez tellement grandi ma fille ...

Mais Helen n'écouta plus la suite parce que deux autres garçons venaient de sauter les dernières marches des grands escaliers : Le vaillant prince David au toupet chahuteur et l'ainé, le roi Damien le rusé. Ou du moins, telles étaient leurs épithètes la dernière fois, avant l'Afrique. Tous les deux souriaient à pleine dent, surtout Damien qui fit mime d'ôter sa casquette, n'ayant même pas pris le temps de poser son livre qu'il maintenait entrouvert à sa page avec son index, alors elle fonça vers eux et les attrapèrent chacun par le cou.

Damien Collins, individu d'apparence relativement ordinaire, de sexe masculin, si ce n'est asexué, âgé de bientôt 13 ans, soit exactement d'un an, deux mois, trois semaines et quatre jours de plus qu'elle. Coïncidence étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Ordinaire parce qu'il se montrait comme un garçon calme, pensif et responsable, saint d'esprit, quoi que d'un tempérament un peu trop solitaire que sa mère lui reprochait assez souvent, le nez toujours dans un livre, un journal, une brochure ou une partition de piano. Parfois, quand il ne lisait pas, il errait les mains dans les poches dans la grande villa familiale où il était né, écoutait d'une oreille distraite les chamailleries de ses frères et sœurs, les discussions de sa mère et ses courges d'amies dans le petit salon, attendait son fabuleux père, se tournait les pouces, se prenait à rêver de traverser l'Afrique lui aussi, errait, errait en trainant ses jolis soulier ici et là, s'ennuyait. Voilà ce qu'il était d'ordinaire. D'ordinaire, c'est-à-dire, lorsque dame Helen l'intrépide ne se trouvait pas en sa très noble présence.

_ C'est vrai que c'est une belle plante que tu as là, l'ami ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Demanda Lord Collins, déboulant de son bureau pour serrer la main du docteur.

_ Bien, fort bien même, et je constate que toi aussi.

_ On ne peut mieux ! Je viens justement de recevoir un télégramme de Bombay, les affaires battent leur plein, mon frère nous attends avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Ahhh Helen, Helen, ma petite, mais regardez-moi comme vous êtes sublime, un vrai joyau, l'air africain vous a réussi semble-t-il.

Elle sourit, on ne pouvait ne pas sourire devant l'entrain formidable de Lord Collins, néanmoins, elle grimaça quand il déposa un baiser protecteur sur son arcade droite comme il faisait toujours.

_ Vous êtes blessée ? Comprit-il

_ Je me suis cognée à une branche en jouant dans un arbre. Enfin, je crois. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix humble.

_ Jouer dans un arbre ! Pouffa une voix de fille. Quelle fille joue dans un arbre ?

_ Tu te prenais pour quoi cette fois-ci, un singe ? Railla une autre voix semblable, en parfait écho de la première.

Helen leva les yeux et mitrailla les jumelles qui observaient la scène du haut de la balustrade, en bonnes gamines perfides qu'elles étaient. Il y avait une autre fille brune qu'Helen ne connaissait pas avec elles, mais sa robe bien ajustée, son éventail et son museau de fouine ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Les trois coquettes descendirent lentement les marches, soulevant d'une main habile leurs longues robes ornées de rubans flottants.

_ Juliet ! Lucy ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? Gronda Lady Collins. Voudriez-vous être insultées par voshôtes si vous étiez invitées ?

_ Ne les disputez pas, Mrs Collins, Pria Helen. En rien ne devrais-je me sentir insultée, mieux vaut être un singe qu'une cigogne, au moins, le singe est intelligent. Damien et Dorian approuvèrent d'un gloussement et le petit David tira la langue à ses sœurs. La fille brune fixa Helen d'un œil indéchiffrable.

_ Prenez-en de la graine mes petites cigognes. Fit Lord Collins à l'adresse de ses filles. Grégory, il ne faudra pas que nous tardions trop, le cocher est déjà à la porte.

_ Allons Anthony, laisse-le donc au moins s'asseoir une minute, c'est l'heure du thé, et mes sœurs sont là et seraient ravies de le rencontrer. Protesta sa femme.

Mauvaise idée, songea Helen, papa a toujours beaucoup de succès avec les femmes.

_ Très bien, mais ne le laisse pas commencer à raconter son voyage, sinon nous ne serons pas partis avant la nuit.

Grégory se mit à rire.

_ Allez les enfants, retournez jouer. Charles, pouvez-vous monter les affaires de Miss Magnus dans la deuxième chambre d'amis?

Le majordome qui passait par là acquiesça et attrapa les valises. Helen commença à se réjouir et à suivre les garçons dans la cours.

_ Non, non, pas vous Miss Magnus, venez d'abord que je vous présente à tout le monde avec votre père. Rappela la dame de maison en voyant Helen tenter de s'éclipser pas si discrètement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle fut entrainée jusqu'au petit salon tandis que les garçons marmonnaient leur protestation. Elle s'assit dans un silence poli à côté de son père quand il eut fini de déposer des bises sur les mains des femmes et des serrer celles des hommes, s'empêcha de balancer les pieds et prétendit s'intéresser à la conversation. Mais en vérité, elle les jaugeait tous, les invités, les uns après les autres, méthodiquement et son esprit commença sa dissection habituelle : deux hommes d'armes, l'un général d'après l'épée à la taille et l'air de supériorité qu'il prenait sur l'autre, tous deux très laids, surtout le dégarni, et un autre magistrat peut être, il portait des lunettes et sa grande bouche parlait comme celle d'un rhéteur, ou plutôt un érudit, parce que visiblement très intéressé par papa, un professeur, c'est cela, professeur, il l'a dit, et deux grandes dames de la vieille aristocratie, elle le devinait, pas tant au costume mais à leur façon de parler d'elle, la fille du docteur, à la troisième personne alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elles, typiquement aristocratique. Voilà donc les fameuses sœurs de Lady Collins, la môme aux cheveux noirs doit être la fille de celle de droite cependant aucun des hommes n'est leur maris, certes ils sont de bonne condition, mais pas assez.

_ Qu'elle âge a-t-elle ?

_ Onze ans et demi.

Helen reçut un regard réprobateur des deux pies pour s'être aventurée à prendre la parole. « Children must be seen, not heard » se souvint-elle et elle se sentit une vague d'agacement. Cependant, les hommes, eux, avaient tous levé un sourcil surpris mais aimable et plutôt doux.

_ Ah, bientôt une jeune femme alors !

On lui tendit une tasse de thé au lait sucré qu'elle se retint de refuser. Son père attrapa son regard et échangea très discrètement sa tasse avec la sienne : un thé pur, sans lait ni sucre. Elle se régala de la première gorgée en le remerciant d'un sourire complice et replongea un moment dans sa rêverie.

_ Vous avez amené la jeune fille avec vous ? Demanda une voix de femme un peu bouchée.

_ Bien sur, j'aurais aimé qu'elle puisse voir l'Inde aussi, mais c'est un voyage d'affaire, je n'aurais que très peu de temps libre.

_ Je ne sais pas si j'oserais prendre le risque de conduire une enfant dans un tel périple. Ca a dû être épuisant pour elle.

_ Au contraire, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que là-bas, loin de Londres, des réverbères, des gares, des tapageurs, des accidents de fiacres à 3 heures du matin. La civilisation ne dort pas, jamais, mais les lions et les cafards, si. Fit Helen d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Tout le monde se tut un instant et le docteur Magnus lui lança ce regard qui voulait dire « tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et demanda poliment qu'on lui accorde la permission de rejoindre les autres. En quittant la salle, elle entendit.

_ Seigneur, elle a presque réussi à m'effrayer. (Une dame.)

_ Et bien cette petite sait comment avoir l'attention. (Un des hommes.)

_ Ah oui, notre Helen, quelle petite chipie ! Ca surprend toujours la première fois. (Lady Collins)

_ Ta fille est très spirituelle Grégory, je l'ai toujours dit. (Lord Anthony Collins.)

_(Love to you all)_


	2. Lions et fantômes

**Chapitre 2**

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'écria Helen en caressant le dos de Dorian.

_ Scott Bleecker lui a donné des coups de bâton.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Parce qu'il les a accusé d'avoir violé le traité.

_ Ils ont franchi notre terrain ?

_ Et volé la cabane dans l'arbre !

_ Notre chère cabane ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les autres l'avaient prévenue, mais il fallut qu'elle y aille coûte que coûte. C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait là, au milieu de la minuscule clairière sous le château -enfin sous la cabane dans l'arbre - où la troupe des voisins Bleecker (frères, cousins et amis compris) se gorgeaient de pâtisseries en jouant aux cartes et en crapotant la fumée des cigares de leurs pères plus ou moins laxistes. C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait là à leur cracher des injures de plus en plus grosses en réponses aux leurs, à leur lancer des pommes de pins en riposte aux mégots et autre détritus intempestifs qu'elle recevait d'en-haut.

_ Nous avions un accord sales vauriens, vous le moulin, nous la cabane !

_ Vous avez mis le feu au moulin !

_ C'est faux ! Vous n'aviez qu'à y faire attention et il n'aurait pas brûlé, faces de rats ! Rendez-nous la cabane !

_ Sinon quoi ? Vous allez tout rapporter?

_ Sinon on vous en fera sortir de force !

_ Vous quatre ? Contre nous tous ? On vous écrasera comme la vermine que vous êtes !

_ C'est qui elle ? Et c'est qui ses parents ? Les Collins ? entendit-elle demander le plus petit dans le fond.

_ C'est pas Les Collins imbécile ! Lady Collins c'est la mère des jumelles et des trois têtes d'enclumes ! Lui répondit Scott. Elle, c'est Helen Magnus –il cracha son nom, en expédiant les syllabes du bout des lèvres comme pour se débarrasser d'un noyau de fruit tout collant de sucre - et Papa dit que son père est un timbré !

Quelques-uns se mirent à rire dans le fond et à mimer la démence.

_ On s'en fiche ! Qu'son père ait un pet au casque ou pas elle n'aura pas la cabane !

_ Ah ça non ! C'est sûr !

Helen en avait plus qu'assez, elle leur lança sa dernière pomme de pin et se rua vers la grande échelle pour monter jusqu'à eux. Aussitôt Damien surgit des bois alentour et lui attrapa le bras pour l'en dissuader. Mais accrochée aux barreaux, elle refusait de céder et lui, refusait de la lâcher si bien que les clous déjà malmenés par les intempéries et qui fixaient l'installation précaire au plancher quatre mètres plus haut se dégondèrent. La grande échelle chavira lentement, comme ralentie par une invisible force cosmique, et ils tombèrent tous deux avec elle. Les gamins dans la cabane s'esclaffèrent devant ce spectacle mais quand ils virent Helen et Damien se relever en riant à leur tour et prendre un air mesquin, il ne leur fallut que quelques instants pour comprendre qu'ils ne sauraient désormais redescendre autrement qu'en sautant cette hauteur. Helen et Damien se félicitèrent à haute voix et repartirent en plaisantant entre eux, sans leur adresser mot, vers la cour de la maison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ N'empêche qu'il va falloir les en faire descendre tout de même... Soupira David.

_ Je sais, je sais, tel est le problème ...les osselets auront peut-être une idée... murmura Helen à moitié pour elle-même.

_ Les osselets ?

_ Venez ! Je vais vous montrer !

Ils passèrent en file indienne devant les adultes qui jetèrent un regard intrigué à leur allure un peu trop innocente et grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Helen les mena jusqu'à la chambre et sortit le petit sac pourpre de sa valise.

_ Des os ?

_ Pas n'importe lesquels. Ce sont des vertèbres du vieux mage de mon village en Afrique. Là où je vivais quand un mage meurt, chaque personne hérite d'une partie de ses restes au court d'une grande cérémonie de passage. Ses proches et sa famille se partagent le cœur, le foie et même le cerveau, les organes de la vie, et puis on donne aux autres certains os en fonction de leur histoire. Par exemple celui qui s'est brisé une jambe gardera un fémur ou une rotule pour le protéger à l'avenir, moi j'ai reçu des vertèbres parce que j'avais un torticolis en arrivant à cause du voyage. Mon père a reçu le crâne en symbole de sa grande connaissance !

_ Fantastique ! S'exclama Dorian

_ Répugnant ! Corrigea David

_ Et ce n'est pas tout ! Les mages sont rares, ils sont de grands hommes réputés parce qu'ils sont touchés par l'esprit, et peuvent entendre la voix.

_ La voix ?

_ La voix qui raconte le passé, le présent et le futur en même temps. Ils ont de grands pouvoirs de divination et de guérison et on dit que leur corps après leur mort en conserve quelques-uns pour nous guider. Voilà pourquoi ces osselets sont magiques. Mais il est dit qu'il faut apprendre à les interpréter.

_ Je n'y crois pas une seconde à tes histoires, moi !

_ C'est parce que tu es trop anglais David ! Imagine toi être un grand chasseur Malassa. Ta peau est noire et brillante comme le cuir le plus raffiné, et tes cheveux sont touffus et moelleux comme du coton. Tu sais parcourir de très longues distances sans jamais connaitre la fatigue et dans un silence quasi inhumain. Même les grands lions et les jaguars n'ont pas ton art lorsqu'il s'agit de poursuivre les chèvres sauvages et les grands oiseaux des plaines. Imagine-toi... Non, n'imagine pas ! Tu es un grand chasseur Malassa désormais.

Helen sortit la boite de couleur et lui peint le visage d'un brun sombre. Elle surligna le milieu de son front, l'arrête de son nez, la commissure de ses lèvres et le creux de son menton d'une ligne rouge lumineuse, puis lui enfila un long collier de gemmes et d'ivoires, ajusta un masque d'antilope sur sa tête pour qu'il tombe à l'arrière de son crâne et lui fasse un second visage dans le dos, comme elle l'avait vu faire lors des fêtes. Elle lui tendit enfin la sarbacane d'ébène qu'il saisit avec plus d'entrain et même une certaine admiration. Dorian tapa dans ses mains en riant d'enthousiasme.

_ Et moi, et moi ! Fit-il.

_ Toi... toi... Toi tu es la sentinelle ! Tu es les yeux du village, tu observes tout ce qui s'y passe. C'est à toi aussi que revient la tâche de sonner l'alerte et de transmettre les messages. C'est toi qui, s'il y a un ennemi en vue, devra l'espionner et comprendre ses intentions. Elle le déguisa et le maquilla à son tour mais cette fois-ci, cercla le pourtour de ses yeux en blanc sur le fond noir et le couvrit de bijoux avant de lui confier l'olifant.

Damien regardait la scène en souriant avec le recul qu'il prenait toujours à la naissance d'une nouvelle idée.

_ Et toi ? lui dit-elle.

Et comme toujours, elle lui concédait une place très spéciale dans le jeu.

_ J'aimerais être un grand chef, parce que je suis l'ainé.

Elle lui retourna un large sourire.

_ J'étais certaine que tu dirais ça, alors si tu es le chef, il te faut le grand masque, voilà derrière, comme ça. Ton visage doit rester neutre mais je te mets du brun tout de même pour la peau, et il te faudra un grand bâton peint, on en fabriquera un. Par contre ton torse doit être peint avec des motifs qui racontent ton histoire et tes exploits.

_ La chaaaaance ! Envia Dorian.

_ Et toi Helen tu es qui? Demanda David ?

_ Le mage bien sûr ! Répondit Damien.

_ Mais tu es une fille !

_ Certaines femmes sont des mages, on les appelle 'sangoma', sorcières.

Nul n'osa s'y opposer plus amplement et Damien lui couvrit le visage avec le fard sombre. Elle remarqua que ses gestes étaient doux et soignés. Elle dénoua ses cheveux et laissa les garçons les lui décorer avec quelques tresses très irrégulières et des perles de bois puis elle enfila le petit sac d'osselets en bandoulière, quelques collier et un masque en biface –son préféré- visage ovale en bois sombre décoré de motifs ocres et blancs, surmonté de cornes et agrémenté d'une longue barbiche tressée qui tombait sur le dos de sa robe.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant nous allons renvoyer ces peaux blanches de notre terre ! S'exclama Damien. Et ils crièrent tous en chœur pour le soutenir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle entra en catimini par la porte des cuisines où, selon elle, les indices mystiques des osselets semblaient mener et fit signe aux garçons de rester à l'arrière car le chef de cuisine, dont aucun des enfants n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme somnolait, avachi sur la grande table de bois entre les casseroles et les pommes de terre à moitié épluchées, un bol de lait encore fumant déposé sur un journal devant lui, ou elle. Helen passa sous la table à quatre pattes, s'arrêta à l'angle de la porte, ne vit personne, se glissa dans un couloir sombre où des portraits d'ancêtres se disputaient la place la plus en vue. Bruits de pas et de voix étouffées, deux bonnes passaient. Helen se tassa derrière un buffet et retint son souffle, le masque lui enfonçait son bois dans le dos mais il ne fallait pas bouger. Les deux femmes continuèrent sans la remarquer jusqu'aux cuisines. Alors elle se leva et reprit sa marche silencieuse en regardant derrière elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et oh mon dieu, comment t'es-tu mise, quel accoutrement grotesque !

_ Juliet ? Sursauta Helen en chuchotant.

_ Non Lucy !

_ Si vous ne vous habillez pas toujours pareil aussi... Ronchonna Helen

_ Alors ? Réponds, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi, je vais juste demander de l'eau chaude pour notre réception, et tu n'es pas invitée Helen.

_ Dieu merci !

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ton temps avec eux alors que tu pourrais jouer avec nous ? Demanda la fouine brune qui suivait sa Lucy comme un caniche.

_ Faire semblant d'organiser un diner et d'aller à l'opéra ? Vous appelez ça jouer ?

Oh, elle ne connaissait que trop bien les petits raffinements des jumelles pour les avoir subi des jours durant quand Comtesse Vieille Mégère était venue l'an dernier et que les garçons devaient assister à leur prestigieuses leçons de grammaire.

_ Oublie-là, c'est une idiote, regarde là, avec ses cheveux tout n'importe comment et sa robe, elle préfère se rouler dans la boue comme un petit cochon. Ma servante Adelaïde pense que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas de mère et que son père est trop occupé avec ses patients pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

_ Mon père est un homme très distingué, et il m'apprend tout ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Je sais même plus de mathématiques que vos frères !

_ Mais tu ne sais pas porter un chapeau. Cracha Lucy. De toute façon tu es si laide que ça ne te servirait guère !

La petite brune pouffa de rire.

_ Pauvre sotte !

Et elle passa son chemin en la bousculant d'un coup d'épaule.

Helen entra dans la buanderie en furie, ferma la porte derrière elle, et, ironie du sort, tomba nez à nez avec le miroir plein pied qui pâlissait là d'années en années depuis qu'on lui avait découvert une légère ébréchure dans l'angle droit, y étudia son reflet, sa peau peinte, sa coiffure hirsute, sa robe froissée, ses ongles salis, sa bosse sur le front et s'en détourna douloureusement, pincée d'une morsure de honte écœurée. Mais la voix de Lucy qui criait pour réveiller le/la cuisinier(e) de l'autre côté du couloir la sortit de sa stupeur tourmentée et elle se concentra sur la mission confiée par les os : voler un bidon de chaux. Elle fouilla en hâte les placards et tomba enfin sur les grands cylindres de métal. Elle en souleva un, peina un peu à avancer avec, le plaqua contre sa poitrine pour le maintenir stable, les genoux un peu fléchis sous son poids, et comprit qu'il lui faudrait ruser pour ne pas être repérée sur le chemin du retour. D'un côté, il fallait traverser dans l'autre sens les cuisines maintenant occupées, de l'autre, il lui faudrait éviter Charles, le majordome lunatique, et passer devant la porte du petit salon sans éveiller les soupçons des adultes. Elle posa le bidon, lança les osselets, les observa : S. Pourquoi « s » ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, combattant l'envie de se regarder à nouveau dans le miroir, juste pour vérifier si au moins sous un certain angle... Pense! S'ordonna-t-elle vivement sur un ton de reproche: que lui importait son apparence? Les anciens n'avaient-ils pas montré à quel point elle était mensongère et futile ? Et pourtant sa propre image... Elle se perdit dans la glace ternie une nouvelle fois. Quand elle lâcha enfin son propre regard qu'elle soutenait en faisant des mines, le « s » des osselets, renversé par le reflet, apparaissait comme un « 2 ». Deuxième choix, déduisit-elle aussitôt, bien, bien, très bien, elle ramassa ses petits artefacts de sorcière, reprit le bidon et sortit de la buanderie.

Charles lisait et ne fit pas vraiment attention à elle, quant aux adultes, ils entendirent ses pas trébuchants mais poursuivirent leur aimable discussion sans ciller.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme Damien était le plus fort d'entre eux quatre, ce fut lui qui hissa le bidon de chaux dans le grand arbre qui faisait face à celui qui portait la cabane. Les frères et cousins Bleecker ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se mijotait mais se méfiaient et observaient leur moindre mouvement en raillant leur allure de sauvages.

Mais lorsque Helen, engoncée dans la tournure de sa robe, perchée à califourchon sur une haute branche, aida Damien et Dorian à installer le bidon puis l'ouvrit, Scott, l'ainé des Bleecker s'écria : sautez, sautez tous, c'est de la chaux ! Ca va vous brûler !

Et il se suspendit au plancher pour franchir les quatre mètres de vide. Atterrissage périlleux qui se termina en roulade imparfaite et le laissa ébahi un moment avant qu'il ne se relève en grognant et ne détale pour éviter David resté en bas, qui lui soufflait des projectiles depuis sa sarbacane.

Mais les autres n'étaient pas si téméraires et regardaient désespérément l'échelle au sol en rappelant Scott à l'aide. Alors Helen plongea une pleine louche dans la poudre blanche et propulsa son contenu dans la cabane. Ils se mirent à crier et gigoter en tous sens, de peur plus que de douleur tout d'abord. Deux autres eurent le courage de sauter quand elle répéta la manœuvre mais les derniers se tassaient au fond de la cabane en hurlant, un des plus jeune pleurait bruyamment.

_ David, laisse descendre le petit par l'échelle, mais personne d'autre.

Il lui approcha l'échelle et la maintint fermement.

_ Quel âge as-tu ? lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut à terre

_ Neuf ans.

_ Mais il est plus vieux que Dorian ! Protesta alors David.

_ Tant pis, laisses-le partir, c'est un trouillard. Répondit Helen du haut de la branche.

Et elle envoya une nouvelle plâtrée de chaux.

_ Laissez-nous descendre !

_ Ne vouliez-vous pas la cabane pourtant ? Demanda Helen d'un ton qui fit éclater de rire Damien.

_ Laissez-nous descendre.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à sauter.

_ C'est trop haut ! Donnez-nous l'échelle, ça suffit !

_ Seulement si vous nous donnez votre parole de ne plus poser un seul orteil ici.

_ Mais...

_ Pas de mais ! Cria-t-elle en lançant une nouvelle louche

Ils se mirent à crier à nouveau et Dorian tourna son masque sur son visage pour s'en servir de porte-voix et sortir de sa gorge un rire caverneux. L'idée plut à Helen qui applaudit en s'esclaffant et copia.

_ Apprenez à craindre la sorcière Malassa et ses frères impitoyables !

_ ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ ! Scoooott ! Leny !

_ Jurez que vous ne reviendrez pas !

_ Promis, promis !

_ Vraiment ? Fit Helen en menaçant de vider le bidon tout entier.

_ Juré !

_ Juré craché ? S'amusa-t-elle.

_ Laisse-nous partir sale folle !

Damien soupira :

_ Très bien David, donne leur l'échelle, ce serait dommage qu'ils commencent à fondre.

_ Comme du beurre au soleil ! Mugit David en mimant le phénomène avec ses mains.

_ Ca fera de la bouillie de Bleecker! De la bouillie de Bleecker! De la bouillie de Bleecker! Chantonna Dorian

Quand ils furent tous descendu en courant, la tribu Malassa fêta sa victoire, lava le sol blanchi de sa cabane et refixa solidement son échelle. S'en suivit un aller-retour vers la maison pour transporter la malle d'Helen et une bonne heure de re-décoration. Fini les armures de chevaliers, les lances et les blasons sortis tout droit des romans gothiques à la mode, cette année, ils valaient mieux que ça.

Puis ils taillèrent et ornèrent un bâton de chef pour Damien, consultèrent les osracles comme il les avait baptisés et quand le crépuscule tomba, à la lueur d'une lampe à huile, ils se racontèrent des histoires de lions et de fantômes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais maintenant elle se tassait sur sa chaise, grelottait sagement, les pieds dans une bassine d'eau chaude et s'empêchait de crier, s'en empêchait en repensant à tout ce que cette journée avait apporté de bon: la première véritable victoire contre les voisins Bleecker avec qui la guerre avait été déclarée bien des années auparavant, le départ de son père et de Lord Collins finalement repoussé à demain : sans doute avaient-ils commencé à se raconter d'un côté l'Afrique, de l'autre l'Inde. Mais une larme roula tout de même sur sa joue après le centième passage de peigne dans sa tignasse emmêlée et le centième reproche frustré d'Adélaïde qui bataillait de toute la brusquerie qui la possédait à rendre la présentable pour le dîner. La douceur câline de Clarisse, qui jamais ne lui plantait la lime sous l'ongle quand elle les décrassait, qui jamais ne griffait ses oreilles ou sa nuque ni ne la contraignait au supplice absurde du fer à boucler, lui manquait déjà douloureusement.

Finalement, une fois ses joues et ses mains rosies d'avoir été tant frottées, ses cheveux épinglés à son crâne dans une couronne de boucles parfaites et statiques, sa robe salle échangée contre une propre, elle put quitter sa chaise, et secouer ses genoux engourdis.

Quand elle entra au salon, les garçons s'étaient changés aussi, mais d'eux-mêmes, déduisit-elle amèrement des quelques traces de brun encore visibles sur le menton de Dorian. Les jumelles et la fouine, en attendant de passer à table, trônaient sur un divan et chuchotaient en la regardant. En fait, tout le monde la regardait et elle se demanda un instant ce qu'elle avait oublié, apparemment rien pourtant.

_ Mais qui voilà ! Helen ! Alors, c'est bien mieux comme ça non ? Fit Lady Collins en désignant sa tenue. Nous mangeons dans quinze minutes! Vous pensez pouvoir rester coiffée aussi longtemps ? Taquina-t-elle.

Les trois filles gloussèrent.

_ Je ferai un effort. Répondit Helen à contre cœur.

Et la réponse fit rire Lord Collins qui demanda :

_ Voulez-vous faire une partie d'échec en attendant, ça ne 'décoiffe' pas ça, normalement.

_ Du moins, pas littéralement. Ajouta un des fils.

_ Contre vous monsieur ? Demanda Helen

_ Oui contre moi ma-de-moi-selle !

Anthony Collins n'aimait pas bien qu'elle l'appelle monsieur, on pouvait le lire sur son visage. Il était de ces rares hommes condamnés à la franchise: incapables de ne rien dissimuler de leur émotions ni de leur jugements tant ils s'imprimaient explicitement sur leur figure. Elle prit le plateau d'échec et alla s'asseoir en face de lui, sentit planer sur elle l'œil meurtrier des jumelles pour qui il fallait toujours se disputer un regard plus ou moins inattentif de la part de leur père, mais elle décida de s'en moquer et même de pousser le vice en disant :

_ Etes-vous tout à fait certain de pouvoir remporter une manche contre moi en moins de quinze minutes, mon-sieur ?

Grégory Magnus, regard plongé dans un article de journal, une pipe à la main, jambes croisées négligemment, ouvrit à ces mots de grands yeux surpris, et les tourna, incrédule et même un peu choqué, vers sa fille. Un rond de fumée s'échappa de sa pipe en silence.

Mais Lord Collins, lui, souriait dans le fond de ses yeux noirs, en fervent amoureux du défi.

_ Avec votre répartie ma chère petite, c'est comme si vous aviez déjà gagné... Lord Collins la fixa un moment.

_ Et si nous jouions donc, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot ! Ayons l'esprit sportif, de toute façon l'important n'est pas de gagner, comme on dit... Lança-t-elle pour rompre le silence.

Cette fois-ci, Collins se mordit la lèvre avant de pouffer de rire, puis il installa ses pièces- les noires puisqu'on laissait toujours les blanches aux femmes- en s'esclaffant :

_ Tu as entendu ça Grégory, deux phrases, deux phrases et elle me rabat mon fichu caquet! C'est une Magnus dans l'âme ! A vous de commencer Helen.

_ Anthony ! Ne jure pas ainsi devant les enfants, et encore moins devant moi d'ailleurs ! Souffla Lady Collins en revenant dans la pièce l'air passablement agacée.

_ Excuse-moi mon trésor.

Les trois frères vinrent tourner autour du plateau pour établir leurs paris.

Le dîner se déroula dans une certaine sérénité même si Helen ruminait un peu la vexation d'avoir perdu à la toute dernière minute de jeu alors que si elle avait joué le cavalier plutôt que sa dernière tour... Mais une part d'elle-même se flattait de ce que Lord Collins ne lui avait pas laissé remporter la manche, comme le lui avait suggéré sa femme trop imbue de ce genre de courtoisies pour s'apercevoir qu'elles contenaient un fond de mépris insultant.

Ensuite, elle joua contre David et Damien qui s'associaient souvent en binôme pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de victoire, chance qui leur échappa d'ailleurs. Et en allant chercher un jeu de dames chinoises autour duquel regrouper les veilleurs, elle passa devant la chambre des filles qu'Adélaïde bordait l'une après l'autre en entendit son nom à deux reprises.

Puis, comme Dorian s'endormait doucement sur le divan en écoutant les adultes parler, que des bâillements de moins en moins retenus entrecoupaient les piailleries des garçons, que Helen assise sur les genoux de son père, n'essayait même plus de dessiner des animaux dans la fumée, il fut décidé que tous devaient se coucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, pourtant, alors que le manoir lui-même semblait ronfler doucement, Helen se réveilla, en proie à une mélancolie inhabituelle redoublée du mécontentement qui la hantait à se savoir isolée dans la chambre d'amis la plus à l'écart du foyer et du reste de la tribu. Elle étira le bras jusque sur la table basse, veillant à n'exposer au froid que la plus petite parcelle de chair possible et soupira en n'y trouvant ni chandelier, ni bougie. Une petite rafale de vent vint faire grincer les poutres tout justes éclairées par un réverbère oublié dehors. Réverbère dont la flamme oblongue prolongeait sa lueur déteinte sur le papier peint fleuri de la chambre. La flamme tremblait par à-coups dans sa cage de fer et Helen se demanda si elle pourrait la décrocher depuis la fenêtre.

Elle se leva et s'approcha donc, força une main sur la poignée endurcie par l'humidité, tenta de la pivoter de chaque côté, concentra ses efforts vers la droite, là où elle sentait qu'il y avait du jeu.

Soudain les deux battants craquèrent et s'ouvrirent en grand, manquèrent de la frapper de plein fouet, la lumière disparut, engloutie dans un courant d'air lugubre, une odeur de cire chaude pénétra dans la chambre avec la nouvelle rafale. Le vent s'engouffra sous les meubles, animant la poussière d'une volonté sournoise, les grandes ailes blanches des couvertures planèrent dans la pièce, Helen se précipita sur les battants, tenta de les refermer, vit comme une longue main s'accrocher au rebord de la fenêtre, comprit que s'était une branche, n'en fut plus si sure ensuite, tenta d'attraper cette chose difforme, pour s'en assurer, la sentit glisser entre ses doigts, regarda dehors à sa recherche, sa robe de chambre voltigea autour d'elle, il y eut des rires dans le lointain et le bruissement des arbres. Elle parvint enfin à tout refermer, emprisonner dehors le râle impétueux. Le calme redescendit sur la pièce telle de petites feuilles noires et gonflées qui se tassent doucement au fond de la tasse une fois que le thé fumant est servi.

Alors, peu rassurée, elle rempila les couvertures sur son lit, sortit le museau de sa porte et fila jusqu'à la bibliothèque ronde des Collins qu'elle aimait tant. Moins poussiéreuse, plus aérée et plus ordonnée que celle de son père. Elle y parcourut les étagères encastrées dans la marqueterie précieuse du mur, ne sut pas se décider entre un recueil de sonnets et ce qui semblait un roman traduit de l'Allemand- Goethe- elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais les premières lignes lui plaisaient- finit par élire cet illustre inconnu, se dit qu'elle pouvait bien jeter un œil à la collection d'estampes chinoises en passant, mais alors Lord Collins entra par la porte déjà ouverte et elle dut se cacher dans un creux du mur, craignant les foudres de Jupiter si quelqu'un la trouvait debout à cette heure tardive.

A quelques pas d'elle, Lord Collins se servit un verre de liqueur brune et s'assit dignement dans un fauteuil, trempa une plume dans l'encrier et commença à griffonner. Le craquement rythmé de la cheminée et le bruissement du papier sec agissait comme une berceuse et sa tête blonde commençait à tomber sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Elle trouva pourtant la volonté de rouvrir les yeux vit Sir Collins tendre les bras pour s'étirer, fut prise d'un agréable trouble à cette exhibition détaillée de la chemise soudainement tendue sur la stature imposante, nez droit d'une noble intelligence, sourcils sombres dont la rigueur se laissait sensuellement adoucir par des lèvres pleines, féminines. Ses ongles crissèrent quand il passa les doigts sur ses joues un peu creuses, dans les repousses de sa barbe et lorsqu'il murmura à son ombre qu'il fallait qu'il se baigne avant le départ, Helen eut la sensation qu'on lui coulait de l'airain dans l'estomac. Sensation qui aurait dû être désagréable mais ne le fut pas vraiment, non.

Puis entra Lady Collins, lèvres pincées dans sa tentative de dissimuler un bâillement. Ils parlèrent ensemble du départ, puis du manoir qu'il fallait apparemment agrandir encore et redorer, puis des enfants et de leur manie de se jeter sur Miss Magnus. Helen tendit les oreilles.

_ Juliet et Lucy ne se jettent pas sur elle au contraire. Elles semblent plutôt la détester un peu plus d'année en année. Remarqua Anthony Collins.

_ C'est qu'il y a comme une rivalité tacite entre elles et que toi, mon cher mari, tu as les yeux si peu entrainés à ces formes de sentiments qu'ils passent tout à fait inaperçus devant toi. Je ne te blâme pas, mais ton comportement en est rendu pernicieux et bien mauvais pour elles.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ce que je veux dire et que les jumelles souffrent de ce que tu accordes plus d'importance aux garçons qu'à elles deux. D'ordinaire sans doute, jugent-elles naturel que leur père se consacrent d'avantage à ses fils et se consolent-elles en comprenant là la cause de sa distance. Mais voilà que la petite Magnus arrive et que... Lady Collins soupira douloureusement.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, termine donc ta pensée.

_ Pa-parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu as sincèrement plus d'affection pour la fille de Grégory que pour les tiennes. Et je pense que tu flattes à tort l'orgueil et les défauts de cet enfant. Helen pourrait être une bonne fille, mais son père et toi ne savez pas condamner son arrogance et sa mauvaise conduite.

_ Je reconnais qu'elle a des manières à elle...

_ Des manières à elle ? Anthony, de tous les enfants que j'ai vu passer dans cette maison, et dieu sait que cela commence à faire un certain nombre, jamais je n'ai vu plus indomptable et plus effronté.

_ Allons, elle n'a pas de vilaines intentions, c'est son entrain qui parle. Juliet et Lucy n'ont pas meilleures âmes, seulement, les leurs ont été savamment bridées. Mais je ne me permettrai pas de critiquer les méthodes de Grégory, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas certain pour un sou qu'elles soient mauvaises, au contraire.

_ Souviens-toi comme Helen a fait pleurer Adelaïde la dernière fois.

_ Voyons, ce n'est pas une enfant de onze qui dicte sa loi à une nourrice de combien, seize, dix-sept ans, Adelaïde devait avoir une toute autre raison de pleurer et je mettrai ma main à couper que cette raison à un rapport intimement étroit avec l'apprenti de ton tailleur. Fit-il dans une imitation d'œillade. Lady Collins pouffa de rire et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

_ Et moi qui pensait sottement que tu te tenais à l'écart des commérages des domestiques, en vérité, tu es le pire d'entre nous ! Mais tout de même, je m'inquiète pour cette petite, et pour Grégory... Sais-tu que lors de sa dernière visite il m'a confié qu'elle lui causait quelque fois bien du souci et si tu avais pu lire la peine dans ses yeux... Oh mon pauvre ami... Il l'avait grondé quelques jours plus tôt à propos de je ne sais qui qu'elle avait tourné en ridicule et avait eu le malheur de lui dire qu'il ne se gratifiait parfois pas de l'avoir élevé, ce après quoi la petite insolente se serait endurci de telle sorte qu'elle ne parla ni ne mangea guère pendant près d'une semaine avant d'accepter de se raccommoder avec lui. Te figures-tu pareil scénario ? Mais ce n'est pas cette humeur si passionnée qui le trouble tant chez sa fille, non, c'est, outre sa tendance à désobéir simplement par plaisir, sa témérité inconsciente et sa curiosité obsédante envers les recherches qu'il mène. Si tu avais vu son air, Anthony, il semblait mortifié à l'idée de devoir redoubler de sévérité avec elle. Tout de même, cette enfant a une chance immensurable d'avoir un père si bon et qui lui témoigne tant d'amour, on attendrait de sa part au moins un peu de reconnaissance, de gratitude.

_ Les enfants en ont rarement. L'âge y est pour quelque chose, elle deviendra plus raisonnable en vieillissant.

_ En attendant, je ne voudrais pas que...

Lady Collins interrompit la course de ses mots lorsque le docteur poussa la porte de la bibliothèque. La conversation changea aussitôt de thème et s'éternisa si bien qu'Helen, se répétant sans cesse les paroles échappées plus tôt dans l'espoir d'en tirer une interprétation moins réprobatrice, commençait à dodeliner de la tête.

Enfin vint le moment de libérer les lieux et tous sortirent. Lord Collins, le dernier, se leva de toute sa hauteur, vida d'un trait le reste de liqueur, replia ses feuillets, passa une main errante dans ses cheveux très noirs, trébucha un peu contre le bord du fauteuil mais n'y prêta guère d'importance, souffla sur une lampe à l'entrée et sortit dans le silence. Helen tenta de calmer son souffle une fois détournée de cette lourde hypnose et se redressa. Ses mollets fourmillaient d'être restés trop longtemps inactifs mais elle rejoignit sa chambre en vitesse et s'engouffra sous les couvertures.

Mais alors même Goethe ne parvint pas à distraire ses pensées de son défenseur et de la suave lenteur de ses moindres gestes, et la négligence latente derrière le personnage conventionnel, l'humour tranchant qu'il avait parfois et qui faisait beaucoup rire son père, la faisait rire aussi même si elle n'en saisissait pas toutes les nuances.

Et soudain son ventre réclamait avec l'impact irrépressible de la faim et de la soif mêlés, mais ne réclamait ni eau ni nourriture. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus sous l'édredon, en partie soulagée par la chaleur et le poids qu'il pesait sur elle. Elle se demanda un instant de quelle infâme fièvre elle était tombée victime, établit, à la manière de son père devant un malade, la liste des symptômes.

Oh elle n'avait pas peur, non, elle pressentait bien de quoi il s'agissait au fond d'elle-même, les femmes de la tribu l'avait prédit maintes et maintes fois et son père aussi de temps à autres. Ca allait de pair avec tout ce sang de la semaine dernière et avec la fertilité, et quelque chose comme l'amour charnel.

Les anglais appelaient ça péché, ses amies négresses d'un autre nom qui voulait dire manque et joie à la fois et qui les faisaient glousser. Son père lui avait dit un jour que personne d'autre qu'elle-même n'avait le droit de lui imposer une définition à ce propos, qu'elle aurait à juger d'elle-seule ce qu'elle en penserait, si elle préférait le voir comme un délit, une malédiction ou comme une délivrance, un marchepied vers l'immensité ou... enfin, comme ce qu'elle voudrait. Il lui avait dit de rester rassurée, parce que le monde était assez vaste pour qu'elle y trouve une place qui soit la sienne et non pas celle où on la déposerait. Mais qu'il faudrait toujours qu'elle pense et pense encore, qu'elle fasse preuve de bon sens et de prudence, car même la liberté avait ses sacrifices, et ils étaient nombreux...

Ses jambes rigides, ses mains moites, elle se laissa avaler entre le matelas et l'édredon, dans le frottement des tissus contre ses cinq sens, engloutir dans l'acuité suprême qu'il lui semblait gagner secondes après secondes. La longue voûte dorsale du squelette dont elle s'imaginait forgée se creusait d'elle-même ou au contraire s'affaissait, toujours serrée, toujours avide de sa propre douleur, anticipant un martyre avec une hâte quasi insupportable. Son souffle chauffait la nuit en saccade. Elle tapa des talons dans le matelas, frustrée, gênée, puis agrippa, comme pour l'arracher de sur elle, la robe de chambre de ses deux poings et l'un d'eux glissa, très involontairement, juste un peu plus bas et c'était ça elle explosa tout entière, sentit ses narines vibrer.

Puis les secondes d'élévation s'étiolèrent péniblement- si seulement elle pouvait maintenant fondre dans des bras anesthésiants, ou offrir ses propres bras en anesthésie pour fondre la douleur d'un autre - et sur terre, une solitude telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue la poignarda.

Sans doute aurait-elle accepté de pleurer pleinement cette fois, si cette versatile et concupiscente famine ne l'avait pas obsédé à nouveau, et encore à nouveau.

Elle se réveilla avec des cernes au petit matin sans être tout à fait certaine d'avoir réellement dormi.


	3. La comtesse au serpent

Chapitre 3

Bien évidemment, ils furent tous les quatre privés de déserts et interdits de sortie pendant trois jours lorsque la maitresse de maison eut vent de ce qui était arrivé à la chaux. Une des bonnes Bleecker en effet, qui avait l'habitude, à la requête de Lord Collins, de déposer un hebdomadaire à l'entrée quand elle revenait du marché, rapporta à Lady Collins, au détour de la conversation, l'incident qui lui avait valut une visite chez l'apothicaire le matin-même: il fallait acheter une pommade pour adoucir les brûlures des enfants.

Lady Collins, en fureur, les convoqua immédiatement pour leur ordonner d'aller présenter leurs excuses et lorsque Damien et Helen rétorquèrent qu'ils ne se rabaisseraient jamais à une telle avanie, Charles, à qui la fiole de Brandy rangée dans le second tiroir de son bureau d'intendant donnait la main lourde, fut autorisé à leur donner quelques coups de règle. Ils y furent condamnés, selon la grande instance, à la fois pour leur cruauté et pour leur insolence. Helen, cependant, n'appréhendait rien en regardant les garçons sécher leurs larmes puis comparer en gloussant les marques roses sur leur fessier dans une glace. Elle avait conclu un marché tacite avec Charles quelques années auparavant. Le bougre n'avait pas vraiment le cœur de lever la main sur elle alors à chaque fois, assise sur la table, elle retirait ses chaussures et ses bas de laine et faisait claquer quatre ou cinq fois le bâton contre le bois pendant qu'en échange, à genoux sur le sol, le majordome se réjouissait de lui caresser les pieds, fascination étrange qu'il avait et en laquelle elle avait cru cerner sa faiblesse.

La punition n'empêcha cependant pas la boîte de confiseries italiennes que Lady Collins avait destinée aux voisins en guise d'apologie de terminer miraculeusement dans la chambre des garçons quelques heures plus tard.

En ronde sur le tapis, derrière le lit du cadet, autour d'une grande feuille blanche sur laquelle ils s'employaient tous à redessiner le plan du manoir et des alentours - dans une visée stratégique- ils dégustaient justement les derniers caramels lorsque la voix de Lady Collins résonna dans le couloir. Helen bondit et cacha la boite dorée sous les couvertures, retira dans la précipitation, puisqu'il leur était désormais interdit de se promener déguisé dans le manoir, le masque qui pendait dans son dos ainsi que celui que portait Dorian et qui s'était coincé au niveau de ses oreilles. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit bientôt.

_ Les enfants, descendez-donc au salon saluer madame la Comtesse de Chaterlay et son fils.

Helen eut un mouvement de recul perceptible auquel Damien répondit en offrant son sourire compatissant, il partageait secrètement son aversion pour la noble dame. Lady Collins fit mine de ne rien remarquer mais lança à sa jeune hôte un regard entendu, la priant dans une silencieuse sévérité de ne produire aucun éclat. Et tous descendirent sans un mot.

Sa coiffe sophistiquée seule dépassait du fauteuil où la comtesse avait pris place et Helen ralentit volontairement le pas afin que les trois garçons déposassent leur bise froide sur la joue stoïque en premier, comme pour laisser le temps à sa redoutable adversaire de digérer la déception de sa présence sous ce même toit. Quand vint son tour, sa gorge se noua au point qu'elle préféra se taire et s'efforcer sagement de cacher la répulsion qu'elle avait à approcher ce visage de statue. Au moment fatidique pourtant, elle leva les yeux et croisa les prunelles d'acier tant haïes mais ne put alors se résoudre à les quitter du regard et à perdre ainsi cette première confrontation.

A tous les égards, Madame la Comtesse de Charterlay pouvait prétendre au titre de plus belle femme de tout Londres, et Helen se devait d'admettre que le surnom de vieille peau dont elle l'avait affublée ne pouvait légitimement s'appliquer qu'à son âge relativement avancé et en aucun cas à sa physionomie. S'il avait fallu qualifier son aspect, le terme d'exquis aurait prévalu de peu sur celui d'inhospitalier car c'était là ce qu'évoquait exactement la beauté si particulière de la Comtesse : les landes hivernales du nord de l'Angleterre et leurs mailles serrés de conifères couchés par les vents, le givre naissant au coin des fenêtres et la fragile vigueur des perce-neiges.

'Vous avez grandi ma chère' fut, contre toute attente, la seule remarque qu'elle daigna prononcer, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler vainement l'inimité viscérale qu'elle portait à la jeune Magnus. Helen, chassant ses dernières secousses, s'assit, puis se releva en s'excusant docilement: elle en avait oublié de saluer Herbert Chaterlay, le nez levé, le dos droit, vêtu comme un jeune prince.

Lady Collins se racla doucement la gorge et fit servir le thé à Charles. Le domestique bougonnait, il bougonnait plus que d'ordinaire, sans doute par avance las d'être victime des sarcasmes soyeux de la Comtesse. Helen termina sa tasse si hâtivement que son palais la brulait. Au fil des années, lorsque par malheur elle croisait le chemin de cette grande dame londonienne venue se ressourcer d'un séjour à la campagne, elle avait appris à demeurer le moins de temps possible en sa compagnie.

Enfin, Lady Collins, en parfaite diplomate, vit Dorian contempler avec regret le ciel radieux à travers la dentelle des rideaux et fit savoir aux enfants que leur punition était levée et qu'ils pouvaient aller jouer dehors. Helen cacha son empressement et traversa la pièce à pas lents derrière Damien.

_ Vous jugez encore convenable qu'une petite femme de son âge se mêle aux jeux de vos fils ? S'étonna la Comtesse.

ooooooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooo 

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand ils entreprirent de gravir le plateau d'Avondry, rite initiatique qui se déroulait une fois par an et au cours duquel un certain nombre d'épreuves devait être accomplies avec brio. Si bien qu'une fois au sommet, contemplant le versant caché de la plaine, bondissant et se roulant dans l'herbe fraiche, ils virent le soleil décliner dangereusement. Leur retour fut en plus retardé par un détour, et par la formidable découverte –grâce aux osselets- d'un trésor : un herbier égaré gisait là entre deux pots de peinture séchée. On pouvait encore lire sur les feuilles jaunies les savantes descriptions d'une calligraphie régulière et admirer les aquarelles inachevées. Après rapide vérification, chaque plante qu'ils croisèrent en chemin y était répertoriée avec son nom populaire, son nom scientifique, son origine supposée, ses caractéristiques, sa durée de vie et même ses vertus médicinales accompagnées de quelques recettes. Le large cahier passait de main en main, chacun lisant un extrait à haute voix, toutefois, lorsqu'ils franchirent la lisière du petit bois qui les séparait du manoir et qu'au-dessus des arcs-boutants des branches, l'horizon noircissait, Damien, convaincu qu'il leur fallait presser le pas, les défia de le battre à la course et ses frères partirent au galop derrière lui. Mais Helen, qui en d'autres circonstances n'aurait sans nul doute pas manqué l'occasion de montrer qu'elle courait encore le plus vite, se trouva tant absorbée par sa lecture que ses oreilles s'étaient bouchés.

Quelques minutes plus tard donc quand elle trébucha sur une racine et qu'il ne lui fut plus possible de lire dans une telle pénombre, elle ferma le cahier et pris note de sa soudaine solitude. Elle eut le vague souvenir qu'il était question d'une course, haussa les épaules et décida de s'arrêter à la cabane pour y déposer le précieux herbier. Elle redescendait l'échelle lorsque le sol au-dessous d'elle s'éclaira brusquement. Elle se retourna mais la lumière dans son dos l'aveugla tout d'abord et elle ne put qu'entendre :

_ Restez où vous êtes !

_ Oh flute, Lenny, c'est la fille ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ C'est toujours mieux que personne. Non ?

Les silhouettes des Bleecker dans le halo de la lampe à huile encerclaient l'échelle. Dans un mouvement brusque, elle s'élança pour remonter les barreaux de bois mais quelqu'un lui saisit la cheville et tira. Ses poumons se vidèrent de leur souffle lorsque son dos percuta le sol, toutefois elle tâcha de se relever assez vite et se mit aussitôt à insulter les visages qui l'entouraient et à invoquer des pluies de démons. Lenny l'attrapa par le poignet et la traina derrière lui, la sommant de suivre sans broncher. Elle se débattit avec la force de trois diables, crut même parvenir à s'enfuir pendant un instant mais se retrouva très vite solidement encordée à un chêne.

Elle riait, se moquait, les provoquait, voyant qu'aucun d'eux n'osait s'approcher d'elle, scrupuleux qu'ils étaient au fond d'eux-mêmes. Helen se félicita de s'être faite coincée à la place de Damien ou de David, dans sa certitude que son statut, s'il ne l'immunisait pas totalement, la protègerait du moins plus qu'eux, d'ici que les Bleecker trouvent le cran de toucher à un seul de ses jolis cheveux...

_ Fais-le. Ordonna Lenny à un de ses frères.

_ Non, je ne me vengerai pas contre une fille, ce sont là des manières fort grossières ! Nous devrions tous la laisser là et nous en aller, elle est assez punie.

_ Assez punie ? Mais c'est elle la meneuse, c'est elle la plus méchante !

_ Et l'an dernier elle a eu la main leste sur Scott, non ?! S'il était là, il voudrait certainement lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce !

_ Ca c'est bien vrai !

_ Et souviens-toi quand elle a enfermé Loris dans la tour de la mort !

_ Et quand elle m'a lancé des pierres ! Et à Jonathan aussi !

_ Parce que vous nous aviez attaqué en premier ! Justifia Helen

_ Et quand elle a fait croire à maitre Joseph que c'était nous qui avions volé le fusil de chasse ! Alors que c'était elle !

_ Et moi, elle m'a forcé à être son esclave pendant une semaine !

_ C'est vous-même, Jonathan, qui vous étiez engagé à être mon esclave si je promettais de vous laisser m'embrasser après! Protesta-t-elle.

_ C'est des sornettes Lenny, je le jure. Elle dit n'importe quoi !

_ Mais enfin de quoi s'agit-il ? D'un procès ? Cria Helen.

_ D'un procès ? Oh non, Miss Magnus, les filles comme vous n'en méritent pas ! Elles ne reçoivent que leur châtiment ! Vous entendez ? Vous n'êtes qu'une peste Helen Magnus, une peste, une sorcière, une abominable chipie, une souillon, une...

Lenny approchait d'un pas de plus à chacune de ses injures et se retrouva bientôt à portée de tir. Elle ne manqua pas et le jeune homme essuya le trait de salive sur sa joue avec le revers de sa manche. Le rouge lui monta jusqu'aux racines des cheveux et il se tourna vers son frère en le pointant d'un doigt colérique.

_ Tu ne veux pas le faire grand trouillard, et bien je le ferai !

_ Fais comme bon te semble, mais moi, je ne participerai pas à ces vilénies ! Je rentre, et vous devriez tous faire de même.

Trois garçons s'enfuirent docilement avec lui. Et dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Lenny fit jurer les autres, détacha sa ceinture et pendant un instant une image autrement perverse vint à l'esprit d'Helen.

_ Préparez-vous à crier. Menaça-t-il

Il plia la ceinture en deux et la fouetta avec. La surprise seule la fit sursauter. Néanmoins, une fois que l'un d'entre eux l'eut osé, il fut bien plus aisé pour les trois autres de l'imiter bien sagement et elle commençait à souffrir réellement.

Finalement, elle ne cria pas, s'abandonna tout juste à gémir de soulagement lorsque chacun eut donné à son tour ses deux coups purgateurs et qu'ils cessèrent, mais son front brulait de s'être tant froncé et ses joues poissaient de larmes. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle repensa alors à un article qu'elle avait lu, qui traitait d'un moine qui se flagellait. Une intuition irraisonnée la frappa : Dieu, le bon dieu qui avait bercé son insouciance de songes puissants et de rêves de justice, celui qu'on lui faisait parfois chanter dans les églises le dimanche matin, que les Collins remerciaient avant le souper, ce vieux bon dieu, omniscient, omnipotent, trinitaire, auquel son père avouait parfois ne pas croire, n'existait pas, elle en était certaine.

Il y eut des voix dans le lointain qui appelaient indistinctement. Les Bleecker lui envoyèrent encore quelques railleries qu'elle n'entendit pas, puis un silence gêné tomba entre eux, ils la regardèrent fixement tout d'abord, toute bouillante qu'elle était encore, puis évitèrent de se regarder les uns les autres, voulurent peut-être tour à tour la regarder à nouveau mais leur yeux ne purent soutenir l'ardeur de sa fierté alors ils s'en allèrent tandis que les voix approchaient.

Helen se contorsionna aussitôt pour tirer l'éternel petit couteau de sa bottine et se mit à frotter la lame contre les cordes.

_ Helen ?! Helen ?!

_ Ici !

Damien sortit de l'ombre en courant et termina de la détacher en parlant précipitamment.

_ Ces imbéciles de voisins ! Tu n'imagines guère comme Maman est en colère que nous soyons en retard pour diner alors que la comtesse est là, David est à l'intérieur en train de se faire sermonner, Adelaïde et Dorian te cherche de l'autre côté du jardin. T'attacher ici, non mais vraiment, quelles brutes finies, n'ont-ils rien de mieux à faire ?

Le dernier lien lâcha et Helen fit quelques pas avant de s'effondrer à plat ventre.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en la relevant

_ Oui, oui. Mais je te promets que je vais tous les massacrer un par un.

_ Et je t'aiderai avec grand plaisir mais dépêchons-nous, tu veux ?

_ Ah vous voilà Miss Helen ! S'exclama Adelaïde en les voyant surgir dans le cercle de sa lanterne. Tout le monde vous cherche et se fait un sang d'encre, j'espère que vous êtes fière de vous ! Voyons, que vous est-il arrivé, vos habits sont tout fripés ! Tant pis, ce n'est plus le moment de vous changer, vous irez manger ainsi vêtue, et que cela vous serve de leçon !

Ils prirent tous place à la grande table dans les murmures des jumelles dont les longs cils papillonnaient pour Herbert, sous le sourire narquois de la Comtesse et les grands yeux ébahis de la coqueluche brune à côté de qui Helen dû s'asseoir.

_ Vous êtes pâle... Elle chuchota si faiblement qu'Helen peina à l'entendre tout d'abord et, ne s'attendant pas à se voir adressée la parole par cette prétendue demoiselle, elle préféra s'assurer de ne pas avoir été la victime d'une hallucination maline.

_ Vous m'avez parlé ?

_ J'ai dit que vous étiez pâle. Répéta-t-elle tout aussi doucement en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à ses deux amies.

_ J'ai très faim.

_ Si vous n'aviez pas été privée de goûter...

_ Je n'en apprécierais que moins de me gaver la panse ce soir. Murmura-t-elle avec une grossièreté choisie. Mais la brune ne silla pas.

_ C'est une philosophie. Reconnut-elle en souriant avant de regarder de nouveau du côté des jumelles. Où étiez-vous ?

_ Vous ont-elles demandé de me cuisiner ?

_ Non, non, je ...

_ Peu importe. J'ignore même encore votre nom.

_ C'est Malory Dorwell.

_ Et moi Hel...

_ Helen Magnus, oui je sais, tout le monde parle toujours de vous. Elle jeta subrepticement, encore une fois, un œil aux jumelles et tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

La comtesse insista ensuite pour que les deux soeurs s'assoient au clavecin et l'entretiennent de leur jolis chants. Lorsqu'elle en eut assez entendu, elle les loua gracieusement mais froidement et jubila d'un plaisir cru à faire remarquer qu'Helen ignorait la musique.

oooooOooOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOOoOo OooOooooo

_Tu triches David !

_ Non !

_ Et cette carte dans ta manche, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ T'es pas marrant frérot ! J'aurais pu gagner là !

_ Shhut, shut ! Mais fermez-la nom de nom, quelqu'un monte ! Helen, vite, planque-toi, planque toi !

Elle fila dans l'armoire, Dorian en referma brusquement la porte incrustée sur elle, la tringle intérieure tomba déversant un flot de chemise sur sa tête. Elle tenta de s'en dépêtrer, se cogna, jura, se mit à rire en entendant les garçons se moquer d'elle depuis l'extérieur, colla sa main à sa bouche, la porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir.

Alors, il y eu les longues remontrances de Lady Collins qui craignait que ses garçons ne fassent de leur tendre mère la risée de tout Londres à force de mauvais comportements, puis la porte claqua.

_ Hey ! Hey ! Aidez-moi à sortir de là ! Le loquet est bloqué.

Ils tirèrent dessus, l'armoire céda, la serrure valsa dans la pièce, Helen fut éjectée à travers le bois qui se fendit en un puissant craquement, une avalanche de vêtement explosa tout autour d'elle et déjà les pas approchaient de nouveau dans le couloir. Mais le bruit de leur rires les couvraient alors qu'ils se chamaillaient en se lançant les chaussettes que Damien s'évertuait à remettre en ordre sur les étagères.

_ Arrêtez, arrêtez ! J'ai entendu un bruit !

La porte s'ouvrit avec une telle violence qu'elle manqua sortir de ses gonds. Ils se figèrent. Adelaïde porta ses deux mains à sa bouche sans que l'on ne pût savoir ce qui en était la réelle cause: la présence d'Helen dans la chambre des garçons ou l'innommable désordre qu'ils y avaient mis. Elle ne toucha mot, avança dans la pièce d'un pas rageur en remontant ses manches. Les garçons coururent aussitôt jusqu'à leur lit et la servante attrapa Helen par l'oreille et la traina hors de la pièce.

Ses doigts toujours pincés dans le cartilage fulminant de la jeune fille, elle la poussa dans sa chambre et lui cracha ses communes menaces, secouant un index furieux devant elle. Puis elle reprit son souffle et s'apprêta à sortir quand Helen se colla soudainement contre la porte.

_ Laissez-moi passer, insolente ! Cria Adelaïde

_ Tu ne diras rien à Lady Collins.

_ Pour qui vous prenez-vous, Miss Magnus, à me donner des ordres ainsi !

_ Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est un conseil. Parce que j'ai entendu certaines rumeurs sur toi, Adelaïde, qui feraient frémir les Collins de honte et il me semble que tu tiens à ta réputation de bonne fille et à ta place dans cette famille... Lâcha la petite, arborant son sourire le plus condescendant.

La servante secoua sa mime déconfite, la poussa et sortit en trombe. Helen alla se coucher satisfaite.

oooooOooOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOOoOo OooOooooo

La tribu Malassa savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui était pas officiellement autorisé de naviguer la barque sur l'étang du creux des bois mais considérait que, dans la mesure où personne n'était mis au courant d'un délit, alors celui n'existait tout simplement pas. Ils avaient tous quitté leur chaussures et laissaient tremper leur pieds dans l'eau fraiche du matin. Damien se pavanait au soleil de onze heures, David maniait la grande rame, Dorian et Helen battaient leur record de ricochets. Tout à coups, David recula d'un bond, pris de panique, et tomba sur eux. La barque tanga.

_ Un serpent, un serpent sous le bateau !

Dorian se mit à hurler, Damien à le rassurer. Helen sentit la bête frôler ses orteils et sortit vivement les pieds de l'eau. David se saisit de la rame à nouveau et la plongea dans l'eau.

_ Que fais-tu ? Pauvre fou ! Tu vas l'énerver ! S'interposa Damien

_ Mais il faut bien le faire partir !

_ Taisez-vous et calmez-vous ! Supplia Helen et arrachant la rame des mains de David. Il est sous la coque.

_ Helen, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Redresse-toi, tu vas nous faire chavirer ! Et s'il te saute dessus et te mord ?!

_ Je le vois ! Je le vois ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Très bien mais ça suffit, n'approche pas !

_ Chut ! Tais-toi Damien, c'est une couleuvre, ça ne craint rien...Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle est grosse, on va leur faire la plus belle frayeur de leur vie ! Tiens moi ça ! Elle lui rendit la rame dans un élan d'excitation.

La texture de la peau du reptile n'aidait pas, si inhabituelle qu'Helen avait du mal à fermer la main autour sans tressaillir et la retirer aussitôt, le cylindre d'écailles froides se dérobait sous ses doigts, comme s'il avait était badigeonné de jaune d'œuf ou frotté de savon. Mais la difficulté majeure venait de ce qu'Helen ne distinguait qu'à grand peine la silhouette de la bête dans l'eau verte que les rayons ne perçaient qu'en surface. Elle parvint à avoir une prise pourtant et ne comprit qu'en tirant le serpent hors de l'eau qu'elle le tenait par l'arrière de la tête, position qui lui sembla plutôt judicieuse après coup. Les garçons se tassèrent au fond de la barque. Helen essayait de ralentir les incessants gigotements de la couleuvre en l'enroulant lentement autour du bâton de chef.

_ Matelots! Cap sur le jardin des Bleecker !

oooooOooOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOOoOo OooOooooo

Elle avançait en silence dans les broussailles, en sifflant des paroles de réconfort au reptile qu'elle caressait d'une main encore un peu tremblante.

_ Aïe ! Souffla Damien derrière elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Ces plantes me piquent les pieds pas toi ?

_ Non parce que je peux marcher sur de la braise sans rien sentir.

_ Menteuse ! Accusa David

_ Tu paries ?! Un melon confit de chez Lorans and B ?

_ Maman ne nous laissera jamais en acheter !

_ C'est là tout l'intérêt du pari ! Gloussa Helen

_ Parier une bêtise contre une autre bêtise encore plus grosse, pas besoin d'être diplomé pour savoir que ça va mal finir... Soupira Damien en riant.

_ Venez ! Fit Dorian en chuchotant. Les domestiques préparent la table ! Ils vont déjeuner dans le jardin !

_ Parfait ! Damien peux-tu me faire la courte échelle ?

oooooOooOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOOoOo OooOooooo

Cachée sous la nappe des voisins, elle attendait le signal en retenant la longue couleuvre qui, manifestement, voulait s'échapper. Une chaise disparaissait de temps à autres et revenait aussitôt surmontée d'une paire de cuisses. Elle reconnut celles de Lenny et se mit à ricaner silencieusement. L'oliphant sonna. Elle guida la bête agitée et la fit s'enrouler autour au pied de chaise du garçon. Lorsque le serpent commença à monter lentement, Helen rampa furtivement jusqu'à la grande haie, priant pour que le grand chien qui la regardait en grognant ne la fasse pas remarquer, entendit des hurlements et des bruits de vaisselles cassées alors qu'elle escaladait le muret, tomba à plat ventre de l'autre côté, abasourdie. Elle entendit tout de même le vacarme des enfants et des domestiques, des aboiements enragés, le panorama de juron de Mr Joseph, la voix grave et sentencieuse du patriarche qui déboula en courant et tenta de calmer la situation. Puis Dorian et David lui sautèrent dessus en l'entourant de leur bras.

_ Formidable Helen, formidable ! Si tu avais vu leurs mines, ils étaient bleus de terreur! Le Jonathan s'est même rattrapé à la nappe et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus s'est renversé ! Personne ne t'a vu hein ?

_ Seulement le chien.

Damien, quant à lui, se contenta de lever les pouces en souriant. Mais il ne la lâcha pas des yeux de toute la journée.


	4. Apnées en tous genres

_Bonsoir à tous, formidables visiteurs! Vous allez penser que je manque cruellement d'originalité mais..._

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviewwwwwsss!_

**Chapitre 4**

Dès lors qu'Adelaïde eut tiré la porte, Helen se laissa aspirer sous la mousse du bain, et, entrouvrant vivement les paupières de temps à autres, elle vérifiait la position de la trotteuse sur le cadran de l'horloge incrustée avant de les refermer immédiatement à chaque fois, protégeant ses pupilles du contact prolongé de l'eau chaude.

Une minute et vingt-neuf secondes. Record battu. Elle prit une énorme bouffée d'air sonore en émergeant d'un unique mouvement, se délecta de ces quelques instants de flash incontrôlé pendant lesquels le haut et le bas se renversaient comme brouillés derrière le filtre d'un épuisement profond. Puis tout revint à la norme, alors elle recommença, 1 minute 21, puis recommença. A mesure qu'elle accumulait les plongées, le chaos à la remontée gagnait en puissance et en durée. Elle commençait même à voir danser des motifs de géométrie lumineuse devant ses yeux.

La salle de bain et son confort diapré réapparurent flous tout d'abord, puis, par étapes, les lignes d'un univers solide furent retracées et elle eut un sursaut de conscience qui la fit rire. Dis donc, elle n'y avait pas été mollo cette fois-ci ! Sensationnel ! Les formes et les couleurs, jamais elle ne les avais vues auparavant !

Adelaïde glissa le menton par l'embrasure et la somma de faire vite, la messe, parait-il, ne les attendraient pas pour débuter. Puis elle repartit. Alors à contre cœur dans un premier temps, Helen gorgea l'éponge d'eau savonneuse et s'en frotta le torse. La caresse était si douce, nota-t-elle dans un soupir de contentement, qu'elle produisait en elle une sorte d'amollissement de tous ses muscles, amollissement paradoxalement stimulant à la manière qu'ont les étirements instinctifs de réveiller d'une riche nuit de sommeil.

D'autres menus phénomènes la percutaient aussi comme par exemple le chatouillis qu'elle devait réprimer à l'arrière de ses genoux lorsqu'elle passait la fibre rugueuse entre deux orteils – comme s'il y avait eu un fil invisible qui liait ces deux zones. De même, n'importe qu'elle pression effleurant sa nuque ou le dessous de son menton se répercutaient immédiatement le long de ses côtes, sensation insoupçonnée. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait le constater pourtant, tout le monde semblait habiter son propre corps en maître absolu, semblait le manier à son grès alors qu'il était évident que beaucoup choisissaient d'ignorer, voir de condamner tout ceci. Etait-il réellement nécessaire à la pensée et à la raison de s'en détacher ? N'y avaient-ils pas de fascinantes découvertes à faire aussi en portant aux indices des sens, y compris les plus infimes, une attention particulièrement dévouée ?

_ Helen ! Sortez donc mon enfant, l'heure n'est pas à la méditation et c'est un double crime de paresse et de narcissisme que d'avoir un goût trop prononcé pour les bains. Allons sortez maintenant, j'ai un petit présent pour vous, n'êtes-vous pas curieuse ? Chantonna Lady Collins en tambourinant doucement contre la porte.

ooooOoOOoOOOoOOOOOoOOOoOOoOo ooo

_ Elle est magnifique ! Merci ! Oh merci mille fois! S'exclama Helen en serrant la robe entre ses bras. A quoi dois-je cet honneur ?

_ A l'envie d'une grande dame de gâter une jeune fille, essayez la donc, je suis certaine qu'elle vous ira à ravir, aussi bleue que vos yeux.

D'abord, il fallut qu'elle se glisse dans le body, les culottes et les bas, puis qu'elle passe les multiples couches de jupons.

_ Ils sont très longs ! S'étonna-t-elle.

_ Tout à fait. A votre âge, il ne sied guère plus de montrer ses chevilles.

_ Ah ? Pourtant Lucy et Juliet sont plus vieilles que moi et...

_ Oui mais elles sont plus petites en taille, vous, vous êtes si grande ma fille, vous ressemblez déjà à une petite femme. Adelaïde, pouvez-vous vous occuper du reste ?

_ Certainement madame.

La servante noua dans son dos un petit coussinet en disant « Vous n'avez que la peau sur les os, Miss Helen, il faut manger plus. » Puis elle approcha l'ossature de la robe.

_ Un corset ? Le faut-il vraiment ? Demanda Helen ?

_ Bien sûr, ce sera charmant, vous verrez. Expliqua la dame.

_ Retenez votre souffle ! Prévint Adelaïde et elle commença à tendre les lacets.

_ Inutile de trop serrez, elle n'a pas la morphologie toute charnue des jumelles. Conseilla Lady Collins.

_ Comme ceci madame ?

_ C'est parfait Adelaïde, parfait.

Parfait ? C'est à peine si elle pouvait courber le dos tant il lui semblait être comprimé, mais Helen ne protesta pas, il s'agissait d'un cadeau tout de même, et d'un tissus splendide qui plus est. Elle laissa patiemment les deux femmes refermer le par-dessus de la robe et les derniers volants sur elle.

_ Alors comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ? Demanda Lady Collins en jetant son œil approbateur tout autour d'elle.

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est si lourd, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de somme.

Les deux autres échappèrent un petit rire, et d'un ton rassurant, lui dirent qu'elle s'y habituerait, qu'il le faudrait et se mirent à converser entre elles.

_ Qu'en pensez-vous Adelaïde ? N'est-ce pas ravissant ?

_ C'est absolument sublime madame ! Cette petite demoiselle a bien de la chance, mais la robe la fait paraître encore plus fragile.

_ Raison de plus pour prendre un petit déjeuner bien copieux ! Descendez à la cuisine Helen, Charles vous servira, puis vous reviendrez vous faire coiffer et poudrer, n'est-ce pas ?

Charles lui fit ses compliments et posa devant elle une large assiette de pain perdu. Elle les dévora jusqu'à la dernière bouchée, non seulement pour satisfaire son hôtesse mais, et surtout, parce qu'elle se sentait réellement affamée. Plus tard, elle échappa tout compte fait à la poudre qui la faisait trop éternuer et fut autorisée à une touche de rose à lèvres, ses longues boucles blondes harnachées par des rubans, le chapeau épinglé à sa coiffure en cascade, ses gants blancs boutonnés, ses souliers enfilés et c'est ainsi parée qu'elle entra dans le petit salon.

_ Elle est si belle ! S'écria Dorian à l'instant où il la vit et il se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Doucement, petit fripon, doucement, cette jolie chose me rend aussi raide qu'un étau. Chuchota-t-elle en le déposant à terre et il se mit à rire.

_ Voyons mon garçon, il ne faut pas se balancer au cou des jeunes femmes à tout propos. Reprocha le fils Chaterley. Imaginez que je fasse ça aussi !

_ Ah oui, là ce serait véritablement inapproprié ! Railla Helen.

David s'approcha aussi, lui prit les mains et la fit tourner sur elle-même pour faire voler sa nouvelle robe :

_ Tu ressembles à une reine, mon Helen ! Mais je te préfère quand même en sorcière Malassa ! Elle acquiesça en riant, faisant mine de le prendre en chasse, puis alla s'installer sur une banquette à côté de Damien. Damien qui ne fit aucun commentaire mais embrassa sa main lorsqu'elle s'assit près de lui et le geste les fit glousser tous deux.

La comtesse cependant, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, souleva un sourcil indéchiffrable et lâcha :

_ Vous en seriez presque agréable à regarder ma chère !

_ Oui, dommage qu'elle ait l'air d'être sur le point de se casser en morceaux d'un moment à l'autre. Ajouta Lucy pour faire pouffer sa sœur. Malory soupira.

Finalement, le cortège familial quitta la demeure et se fit conduire jusqu'à l'église. Endimanchés, tous endimanchés, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se fassent si beaux pour aller prier ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helen n'aimait pas particulièrement le dimanche et ses matins de longues récitations, reprises et explications des paraboles qu'elle connaissait déjà, ses visages nobles, contrits ou ridiculement hébétés dans leur dévotion, alignés sur les bancs de bois inconfortables. Elle aimait les églises pourtant, leur majestueuse solennité, leur arcs, leur lueurs semblaient parler tout droit à l'âme et offrir au moins une forteresse à qui recherchait d'ordinaire un gardien. Les garçons se signaient sagement à côté d'elle, alors elle aussi, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient installés tout devant, en face du chœur, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Elle attendait avidement la fin du psaume pour que commence un nouveau chant et qu'elle puisse se redresser. Parce qu'assise, le corset pressait ses côtes et lui nouait le ventre.

Le prête fit signe à Herbert Chaterlay d'approcher, Helen fronça les sourcils, Damien lui murmura à l'oreille que le jeune coq s'était porté volontaire pour traduire du latin une page de sermons. C'était la nouvelle mode, donner la messe en latin, et laisser les érudits en traduire des passages en anglais pour les moins érudits. De nombreux étudiants se disputaient la place à gauche du prêtre, c'était, à ce qu'on disait, un bon moyen de se faire remarquer des grands de ce monde. Herbert se racla la gorge discrètement et commença. Helen ne put retenir une petite moquerie parce qu'il bafouilla ses premiers mots et que malgré cela les jumelles, bouches entrouvertes et regards éblouis dans une posture qui aurait certainement due n'être destinée qu'à dieu, buvaient aux flots de ses paroles.

Il fit deux erreurs, nota Helen, et une légère approximation, puis l'orgue souffla et les chants reprirent et tout ce bruit, toutes ses odeurs humaines brassées autour d'elle, effluves de parfums parisiens, et de cire fondue sur les chandeliers, la voie incroyablement fausse de David qui d'habitude la faisait rire, le petit mouvement de tête rythmé de la brune, Malory, la laideur des faciès sur le banc adjacent, la stature droite d'Herbert sur l'estrade et surtout, surtout, l'arrière-goût amer des confitures sur la montagne de pains perdus, les remous du thé encore chaud dans son estomac crispé sous les baleines de la robe, la petite goute de sueur qui roula dans un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les longues bouffées d'air silencieuses qui semblait ne rien contenir d'oxygène, puis l'idée infernale qu'il faudrait bientôt aller recevoir l'Ostie, manger la chair du Christ.

Elle traversa la nef en courant, sentant poindre l'instant fatidique, le point de non-retour. Ses talons percutèrent les dalles en échos violents, il y eut un mouvement de surprise général. Puis avant même qu'elle ne le sut, elle se trouvait à l'extérieur, appuyée d'une main à une des colonnes du parvis, dégageant instinctivement ses cheveux de l'autre, le corps secoué de petits spasmes et vomissant sa bile sur la pierre blanche.

ooooOoOOoOOOoOOOOOoOOOoOOoOo ooo

_ Oh ciel, oh ciel, ma pauvre chérie. Ne cessait de murmurer Lady Collins. Peut-être devrions-nous faire venir un médecin.

_ Non, non. Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant.

_ C'est toujours mieux dehors que dedans, comme on dit. Fit Adelaïde.

_ Oui mais je suis inquiète tout de même, Adelaïde, appelez-nous un fiacre puis rejoignez les enfants et Lady Chaterlay à l'intérieur, n'allons pas tous les priver de la fin de la lecture d'Herbert. Je vais rentrer au château avec la petite. Il faut qu'elle prenne du repos.

_ Puis-je venir, ma mère, s'il vous plait ? Oh s'il vous plait, je tiendrai compagnie à Helen.

_ Très bien Damien, va chercher ta veste et son chapeau, mais pas un mot à tes frères ou ils voudront venir aussi et Helen doit rester au calme.

ooooOoOOoOOOoOOOOOoOOOoOOoOo ooo

Il avait quitté ses chaussures pour se grimper sur le lit à côté d'elle puis s'était mis à lire des pages de l'herbier à haute voix pour elle. Souvent, il s'arrêtait au milieu d'une phrase, lui demandait d'expliquer tel ou tel mot ou notion, puis reprenait. Helen écoutait avec une avidité déconcertante, surtout lorsqu'il était question de remèdes, de baumes, de remarques médicinales ou de mises en garde contre toxicités notoires. Il riait devant son enthousiasme et à cause de ses commentaires très animés et parfois, la conversation divaguait et ils se mettaient à jouer toute sorte de fantaisies, délaissant le cahier dans un coin du lit pour le reprendre plus tard. Elle n'était pas malade, mais les adultes l'avaient tout de même confinée dans sa chambre par précaution. Damien veillait et quelqu'un entrait de temps à autres pour prendre des nouvelles de son état.

Cette fois-là, ce fut, Lady Collins et la Comtesse, suivies de près par Adelaïde, prêtes à les convoquer à table. Et s'ils avaient su se montrer vigilants, ils auraient certainement anticipé leur venue en reniflant les odeurs de poissons frits qui serpentaient dans les couloirs et rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit.

Les adultes... Les adultes s'imaginaient toujours des horreurs lorsqu'elles n'avaient pas lieu d'advenir mais ne les voyaient jamais pointer leur nez lorsqu'elles approchaient réellement. Leur prudence ou plus exactement, leur propension à la paranoïa, leur fausse crainte et les mensonges qu'ils se faisaient à eux-mêmes les écartaient toujours plus des faits, un peu comme dans l'histoire du petit garçon qui criait au loup. Elle, Helen, se promit-elle à elle-même, ne deviendrait jamais ainsi, ne serait jamais des leurs.

Parce que, lorsqu'elles poussèrent la porte, Helen et Damien se chamaillaient gentiment à propos d'un désaccord quelconque ou d'une taquinerie qui avait pris trop d'ampleur, comme bien souvent. Et ce que leurs coeurs pervertis de mères interprétèrent spontanément comme une proximité déplacée ne se révélait être en réalité qu'une bagarre amicale, sans doute pas si innocente dans le fond, mais très loin de ce qui trottait dans leurs esprits présomptueux.

Helen fulminait : où était donc passé ce fameux principe fondamental à tout jugement ? Toujours repenser à deux fois, toujours remettre en cause les premières impressions, toujours...

Ses joues ne s'étaient pas empourprées de honte mais de colère et elle s'installa à la grande table avec une agressivité telle qu'elle fit se retourner tous les visages vers elle. Sauf celui de Damien, qui resta rivé dans le vide de son assiette lustrée.

_ Pourquoi se sont-ils fait gronder ? Chuchota Dorian.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Parce qu'ils faisaient les amoureux. Répondit Lucy en ricanant à voix basse.

_ Allez-vous vous taire ? Gronda Herbert qui avait espéré que les petits n'auraient rien entendu de ce qui se criait à l'étage et que les dames auraient réussi à noyer le poisson en inventant une cause de substitution; inutile que les enfants soient témoins de ce qui devait leur être caché. Qui sait quelles idées leur viendraient après cela ?

_ Nous ne faisions rien du tout ! Protesta Damien.

_ La discussion est close ! S'interposa Lady Collins en entrant dans le salon, suivie des domestiques tout penauds. « Je ne veux plus vous voir tous seuls tous les deux, et si je surprends encore quelque chose de ce genre, c'est à Charles que vous irez rendre vos comptes ! »

ooooOoOOoOOOoOOOOOoOOOoOOoOo ooo

_ Vous ne mangez pas Helen? Chuchota Malory

_ Je n'ai pas faim.

_ Est-ce à cause de vos maux de ventre ou de la correction que vous avez légitimement reçue ? Moqua la Comtesse.

_ Elle n'avait pas l'air si malade tout à l'heure. Remarqua Adelaïde.

_ Adelaïde, c'est assez, j'ai dit que la discussion était close, et elle l'est. Maintenant si vous ne voulez rien avaler tous les deux, montez dans vos chambres, dans vos chambres respectives ! Et n'en sortez pas avant d'être calmés ! Personne n'a à endurer votre bouderie odieuse, encore moins au moment du repas. Ouste !

ooooOoOOoOOOoOOOOOoOOOoOOoOo ooo

La nuit et le silence étaient tombés depuis un moment déjà. Helen jeta un œil hors de sa chambre, rien ne bougeait, mais vigilance. Elle compterait encore au moins une douzaine de minutes avant de sortir. Pauvre Damien... Il devait être mortifié, il détestait tant décevoir ses parents. Elle se demandait s'il était descendu diner, mais savait pertinemment que non, il n'était pas du genre à plier si vite. Il serait content qu'elle vienne le voir, il l'attendait même probablement, non, il était en train de l'attendre, pour sûr !

Douze minutes. Soixante par douze. Elle compterait jusqu'à 720, très lentement, patiemment, toujours sur le même tempo, comme les secondes qu'elle s'amusait à passer en apnée.


	5. Minuit dans la grange

_Bonsoir à tous, un petit mot pour rassurer ceux qui me demandent ce qu'il arrive aux mnémotropes. Non je ne laisse pas tomber, loin de là, la suite viendra très bientôt, je le promets! En attendant j'espère que cette histoire vous plait au moins un peu :)._

**Chapitre 5**

_ Damien ! Damien réveille-toi ! J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier !

_ Mm...chemar...dors-toi.

_ Non, ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve ! Ecoute ça ! Damien !

_ Helen, les fantômes n'existent pas. Reviens te coucher. Bougonna-t-il.

_ Mon dieu, on dirait Adelaïde. Debout ! Debout !

Ils descendirent les escaliers en courant, entendirent d'autres pas précipités sortir à tour de rôle dans les galeries du manoir, filèrent jusqu'au couloir du premier étage, et trouvèrent Adelaïde là, devant sa chambre, assise recroquevillée au sol, se balançant d'avant en arrière et sanglotant doucement.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Chuchota Helen en câlinant la servante.

_ J'ai eu si peur, j'ai eu si peur, j'ai eu si peur. Scandait Adelaïde entre deux paroles incohérentes.

Mais avant qu'Helen n'ait eu le temps de demander pourquoi, son regard s'arrêta sur Damien qui fixait la porte de la chambre. Une énorme couleuvre morte y était suspendue par un clou. Son corps sinueux suintait encore un peu de sang sur le parquet. Sa gueule était raide, grande ouverte et menaçante au milieu du panneau de bois, emplacement rigoureusement étudié pour que quelqu'un tombe nez à nez avec elle.

Lady Chaterlay et Herbert poussaient des « oh seigneurs » à tous vents, transits d'effroi et de stupeur devant la scène. Juliet était repartie en pleurant dans sa chambre et Malory cachait les yeux de Lucy qui gémissait. Charles grognait des jurons et demandait sans cesse quel scélérat avait pu commettre une telle barbarie. Damien, David et Dorian demeuraient silencieux et dévisageaient Helen.

_ C'est fini Adelaïde, c'est fini, le serpent est mort de toute façon, il ne te fera pas de mal, il ne faut plus avoir peur d'accord ? Charles, pouvez-vous lui chercher un verre d'eau ? Demanda Helen qui caressait les cheveux de la jeune fille.

_ Retournez dans vos chambres les enfants. Vous aussi, Helen, nous allons nous occuper d'Adelaïde.

Alors ils remontèrent les escaliers tous bredouilles.

Et soudainement Damien attrapa le bras d'Helen et l'attira dans la chambre, David et Dorian suivirent. Ils s'assirent tous en silence en face d'elle, bras croisés.

_ Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça Helen ! Je t'en supplie. La pria Damien d'une voix larmoyante.

_ Comment ? Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas moi ! Es-tu fou ?

_ Dieu merci ! Ils soufflèrent un soupir tous en choeur.

_ Excuse-moi, mais il fallait que je sois sûr, c'est ta couleuvre après tout, et Adelaïde et toi ne vous entendez pas toujours très bien.

_ C'est vrai. Défendit David.

_ Oh non... Helen se mit à paniquer.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous avez raison ! Tout le monde va penser que c'est moi maintenant!

ooooooOooOooOOOOOOOooOooOooo ooooo

Helen errait dans les couloirs, elle ne pouvait se rendormir avec les trois frères maintenant que la maison était éveillée dans le tourment et il était encore trop tôt pour descendre déjeuner. L'idée de rester seule dans sa chambre ne l'enchantait guère plus à cause des revenants et comme la porte de la bibliothèque ronde était verrouillée, elle voyageait lentement d'un étage à l'autre, ses esprits stimulés par la marche.

Coïncidence ou non, elle revint bientôt devant la porte d'Adelaïde. Les domestiques n'avaient pas encore décroché la bête. Elle approcha. Comment sa gueule pouvait-elle être maintenue ainsi béante ? Et alors elle la remarqua, la petite boulette de papier coincée au fond de la gorge. Elle grimaça puis la sortit et la déplia rapidement.

« MINUIT DANS LA GRANGE »

Le message était écrit avec du sang.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda la voix de Malory. Tu reviens contempler ton œuvre ?

Helen cacha précipitamment le papier.

_ Tu es ridicule ! Je me disais simplement qu'il faudrait l'enlever, c'est morbide de la laisser pendre là.

_ Tu as raison, admit-elle. Je vais demander à Charles de nous en débarrasser. Et Helen, je sais ce que tu as fait aux voisins avec ce serpent. Dorian est petit, il parle beaucoup. Mais ça, je ne crois pas vraiment que ce soit de toi, malgré tout ce que pourront dire Lucy et Juliet.

ooooooOooOooOOOOOOOooOooOooo ooooo

Lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir au salon, Adelaïde racontait pour la énième fois comment elle s'était levée et habillée pour faire le petit déjeuner, comment elle avait ouvert sa porte et ...

Puis Helen entendit la Comtesse, Lady Collins et son fils commenter son récit. Herbert soupçonnait l'un des domestiques, la Comtesse insinua qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un des petits, pris d'un accès de colère. Lady Collins nia et répondit que jamais ils n'auraient pu manigancer une telle abomination, qu'il s'agissait d'un crime diabolique auquel aucun enfant ne saurait se livrer, etc. Helen se sentit soulagée mais lourde de culpabilité: tout ce scénario n'était certainement pas destiné à Adelaïde. Alors elle alla cajoler la jeune servante sous les yeux de glace de la Comtesse.

ooooooOooOooOOOOOOOooOooOooo ooooo

Assise au balcon, les jambes pendant entre les barreaux, ses souliers abandonnés à côté d'elle, un sorbet à la main, le grand herbier calé sur la montagne de jupons qui lui ceinturait les hanches, Helen lisait. Mais elle ne se contentait pas de lire, elle sélectionnait certaines phrases et les abrégeait sur une feuille. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour passer l'ennui.

En fin de matinée, en effet, Dorian et David étaient partis en compagnie de leur mère soigner leur asthme aux thermes de Wistletown; il y en aurait pour plusieurs jours. Quant à Damien, il s'était laissé traîner en ville par Herbert. Bien entendu, lorsqu'Helen avait su qu'ils allaient acheter de nouveaux fusils de chasse, elle avait insisté pour venir mais le fils Chaterlay l'avait simplement toisé en riant avant de grimper dans le fiacre.

Qu'importait que Damien soit là ou non, après tout, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient plus jouer ensemble loin des yeux suspicieux de la comtesse et des domestiques désormais.

Adelaïde allait mieux, mais on entendait encore radoter les gens de maison à propos de cette affaire de couleuvre, si bien que lorsqu'elle sortait le nez de l'herbier, Helen ne pensait qu'à ce message caché sous son oreiller. La nuit ne serait jamais plus longue à tomber qu'aujourd'hui.

Les jumelles épiaient quelques fois son perchoir et venaient lui chercher des noises mais elle n'avait pas le cœur aux crêpages de chignons aujourd'hui.

Comme elle travaillait en plein soleil, la plume glissait un peu entre ses doigts moites et souvent il lui fallait s'essuyer les mains contre sa robe. La pierre recevait les rayons comme du marbre satiné, les pétunias agonisaient dans leurs pots de terre, et les pointes des cheveux d'Helen, soulevées par une bise imprévisible, captaient les rayons et tournaient presque au blanc.

_ Tu vas gâcher ton teint et te brûler à force de rester là, tu devrais venir au salon avec nous, Adelaïde a promis de nous apprendre à broder ! Nous n'avons qu'à faire la paix, au moins pour cet après-midi. Supplia Lucy depuis le jardin.

_ Non, je vais dans la forêt. Se résolu-t-elle du même coup.

Elle renfila ses souliers, rangea l'encrier et descendit. Lady Chaterlay l'arrêta aussitôt, s'enquit de la cause de son empressement, lui défendit de sortir seule de la propriété et Helen s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre en furie. Toutefois, de derrière Lucy qui ricanait s'éleva une voix décidée. « Elle n'y va pas tout de seule, j'y vais aussi, vous n'allez tout de même pas me l'interdire à moi aussi ? » Les jumelles tournèrent leurs mines offensées vers Malory qui se contenta de prendre Helen par le bras et de l'entraîner vers le portail.

_ Alors c'est vrai ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Damien et vous ?

_ Taisez-vous, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un m'accompagne.

_ Je sais et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me remerciez. Les personnes comme vous ne remercient jamais.

_ Parce qu'il ne nous est que très rarement rendu de services désintéressés ! Cria Helen.

Malory s'arrêta sur place en murmurant « cruellement vrai. », puis elle se remit en marche et demanda :

_ Et quel serait mon intérêt là-dedans ?

_ Confirmer les commérages des jumelles, assouvir votre curiosité, que sais-je !

_ Que j'apprécie la compagnie de Lucy et Juliet ne fait pas toujours de moi leur complice, mais j'admets être curieuse. Où allons-nous ?

_ Plus haut, j'ai besoin de cueillir des plantes.

_ Pourquoi ?

ooooooOooOooOOOOOOOooOooOooo ooooo

_Et ça ?

Helen consulta ses notes.

_ C'est du millepertuis, il m'en faut beaucoup.

_ Et celle-ci? Demanda Malory en regardant la nouvelle fleur qu'Helen avait mis des gants pour couper.

_ Une colchique je pense, n'y touchez pas, c'est vénéneux.

_ Vous plaisantez ?

_ Non.

_ Alors pourquoi la cueillir ?

_ Parce que souvent, les choses les plus néfastes sont aussi les plus bénéfiques, c'est un des principes antiques de la médecine. D'un poison mortel, on peut tirer un excellent remède, mais un excellent remède mal utilisé peut devenir un poison mortel.

_ Vous savez beaucoup de choses, en effet. Murmura Malory comme pour acquiescer à ses propres observations.

ooooooOooOooOOOOOOOooOooOooo ooooo

_ A quoi va nous servir tout ceci ? Soupira Malory en soufflant la poussière d'une casserole.

_ La casserole ? A faire bouillir de l'eau. Et tout le reste, à broyer, filtrer, mélanger, presser, égrainer, découper, ah et, l'alcool et l'huile, c'est pour la conservation. J'aurais aussi besoin d'une balance précise, d'un flacon gradué, d'une pipette, de papier et d'encre une ou deux lampes ou un chandelier, des linges en coton, des...

_ Et où croyez-vous que je vais trouver tout cela ? Nous avons déjà fouillé les cuisines de fond en comble !

_ Dans le cabinet de Lord Collins. Mon père y garde toujours une mallette de rechange pour ne pas avoir à trop transporter d'affaires lorsque nous venons passer des vacances ici.

_ Mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'y entrer.

_ Pas vu, pas pris.

_ Non! Je n'irai pas !

_ Alors je continuerai seule, retournez à vos broderies et laissez-moi donc ! Râla Helen

_ Bon très bien, écoutez ça, lorsque nous devrons prendre le thé tout à l'heure, je ferai tomber le plateau, voilà qui les distraira assez longtemps pour que vous alliez prendre ce qu'il vous faut.

_ Pourquoi pas vous ? Répliqua Helen.

_ Parce que Lady Chaterlay ne me fera pas de reproches à moi, elle est très bonne avec moi - elle convoite le château que mes parents mettent en vente, précisa Malory avec un geste de confidence - alors que vous, vous vous ferez certainement punir pour votre étourderie...

_ Ce pauvre Charles devra tout nettoyer...

_ Peut-être que ce sera Adelaïde.

_ Non ce sera Charles, la comtesse aime l'humilier, c'est à lui qu'elle l'ordonnera.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est dure avec lui, presque autant qu'avec vous Helen, pourquoi ?

_ Je l'ignore. Mais cela ne la rend que plus détestable à mes yeux !

_ Vous savez, c'est peut-être une vieille rancœur, il parait qu'il a longtemps travaillé pour la famille Chaterlay avant de se mettre au service des Collins... Fit Malory

_ Il semblerait que vous soyez une vraie mine d'informations, mademoiselle Dorwell, à croire que vous avez un don pour vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde point. Moqua Helen.

_ Cessez donc de m'insulter ! Nous avons mieux à faire, des outils à récupérer parait-il ! Et en tant que votre ainée, je ne saurais souffrir votre impertinence !

ooooooOooOooOOOOOOOooOooOooo ooooo

_ Vous avez pris la mallette entière ?!

S'exclama Malory en grimpant dans la cabane.

_ Tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas ? Elle est à mon père après tout, et puis, ce n'est qu'un emprunt. Pouvez-vous faire bouillir l'eau au-dessus des bougies?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, des potions magiques à partir d'un vieux grimoire? Railla Malory.

_ En quelque sorte, et ce n'est pas un grimoire, c'est un herbier.

_ Il faut suivre cette recette, c'est ça ? A quoi servira la potion ?

_ Ce ne sera pas une potion mais un baume, et il devrait guérir les coups de soleil, normalement.

_ C'est pour ça que vous étiez sur le balcon toute la journée ! Pour pouvoir l'essayer ! S'exclama Malory.

_ Vous comprenez enfin... Allons-y.

_ Je lis la recette : Faire infuser les fleurs de millepertuis dans 250 ml d'eau bouillante pendant 20 minutes. Hé ! Attention, ça gicle partout et il est dit qu'il fallait mettre l'eau sur les fleurs et non pas les fleurs dans l'eau ! En attendant, ôter à chaque feuille de chou leur veine centrale puis les écraser dans un récipient jusqu'à obtention d'un jus rouge – nous aurions dû prendre une poubelle, et honnêtement je n'aime pas l'idée d'allumer des bougies dans une cabane en bois, oui oui, c'est bon, je continue – donc, broyer très finement les fleurs de calendula officinalis dans une cuillérée d'huile d'olive pour leur donner un aspect pâteux – calendula ? Mais nous n'en avons pas !

_ Si, les soucis en sont, même espèce, mais variétés différentes. Ensuite ?

_ Commencer à faire lentement fondre la graisse de porc – c'est absolument répugnant !

_ Vous en avez mangé hier sans même le savoir, on l'utilise pour la friture.

ooooooOooOooOOOOOOOooOooOooo ooooo

_ Une fois les vingt minutes écoulées – et d'après la montre, ça y est, récupérer l'huile de millepertuis flottant à la surface de l'eau, Conserver les fleurs, elles peuvent encore servir à faire une teinture. Une teinture ?

_ Macération de plantes dans de l'alcool.

_ Mélanger la pâte de Calendula à la graisse, puis ajouter le jus du chou et l'huile de millepertuis. Laisser refroidir le tout en incorporant un peu d'huile d'olive si la texture est trop dense. Appliquer abondamment sur la brûlure au moins deux ou trois fois par jours. Se conserve un mois au frais dans un bocal en verre. Comment va-t-on savoir si elle est vraiment efficace maintenant ?

_ J'en mets sur la jambe droite, sur la gauche je ne mets qu'une crème ordinaire et nous verrons laquelle guérit le plus vite. Cette recette-ci était la plus simple, mais prochaine étape: potion contre les maux de gorge et angines, puis une contre les maladies respiratoires, ensuite remède contre la goutte, lotion pour la petite vérole, il y en a plein... Et quand nous serons suffisamment exercées, nous pourrons en inventer.

ooooooOooOooOOOOOOOooOooOooo ooooo

Malory couvrait de torchons les mélanges qu'il fallait laisser reposer tandis qu'Helen finissait de laver les ustensiles lorsque Damien grimpa l'échelle. Sitôt fut-il mis dans le secret et se proposa d'étiqueter chaque bocal et chaque fiole de sa calligraphie la plus élégante et lorsqu'ils quittèrent tous les trois la cabane, les criquets du jardin annonçaient l'arrivée de la nuit. Le dîner fût étonnement calme, sans doute en raison de l'absence des deux plus jeunes et de la rancune tacite que les jumelles sembler vouloir exprimer à Malory par leur silence mais aussi et surtout parce qu'Helen rêvait déjà de ce que l'herbier pourrait l'amener à accomplir et que Damien s'était perdu à vouer une admiration céleste à sa chère voisine de table lorsque ses yeux étaient maladroitement tombé de ses cheveux blonds à la courbe frêle de son cou, là où, sous le pâle voilage de la robe, la délicatesse d'une clavicule entrait en contact avec la rondeur osseuse d'une épaule.

ooooooOooOooOOOOOOOooOooOooo ooooo

Damien s'attendait à ce qu'elle entre en catimini, cette nuit comme hier, comme à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Pourquoi déciderait-elle de rester dans sa chambre alors qu'elle en avait une peur bleue. Peur qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs assez amusante, décalée, connaissant Helen. Il ne cessait de se retourner sur lui-même, indécis à chercher le sommeil, finit par jeter les draps au pied du lit et bondir sur la poignée de la porte. Lorsqu'il alluma la chandelle dans la chambre d'Helen, il ne trouva qu'un traversin glissé en leurre sous les couvertures et un morceau de papier froissé sur la table basse.

"Minuit dans la grange."

C'est à pleine s'il prit le temps de se glisser dans ses chaussures et d'attraper une lanterne et sa bicyclette avant de dévaler le chemin caillouteux de la cour et de foncer à travers champ vers la colline.

La première image qu'il eut de la grange dans le lointain fut celle d'un lac de fumée rouge perché dans le ciel d'encre trouble et encerclant les remous d'un brasier jaune rugissant. Le feu mangeait la toiture et la carcasse noire de la bâtisse ressemblait déjà à une épave fondue au fond des mers. Une odeur de foin roussi vint piquer ses narines jusqu'aux larmes et il hurla en faisant demi-tour jusqu'à la maison de ferme la plus proche. Là, en sanglots, il tambourina à la porte des écuyers et n'eut rien besoin d'expliquer, tous, immédiatement, à moitié vêtus, s'activèrent et en courant, se relayant l'eau tour à tour, firent passer de mains en mains des seaux et des seaux et des seaux.

Il y eut des cris d'enfants qui se réveillaient et des femmes intrépides qui se joignirent à la chaine des hommes, des bœufs que l'on avait chargé de bidons, et Damien, son pull de pyjama enroulé en écharpe autour de sa bouche qui s'approchait un peu, priant tous les saints de voir émerger de l'incendie la silhouette intacte d'une petite fille blonde.

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser que les remarques botaniques et les recettes sont basées sur des informations réelles (je fais mes petites recherches, voyez-vous!). La crème en question dans ce chapitre a été testée et approuvée, (avec du beurre de karité à la place du Saindoux, parce que comme dirait Malory, c'est dégueulasse) donc si il y en à qui souhaitent s'y essayer, n'hésitez-pas. (Je ne prétends pas que ça remplace une bonne vieille cure de Biafine tout de même). Mais il sera parfois question de manipulations plus dangereuses que je vous déconseille vivement de reproduire chez vous, mdr. Qui lira mes histoires si vous vous empoisonnez tous?_


	6. Menaces

Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Mais les vacances arrivent alors vous verrez de nouveaux chapitres plus souvent! Faites moi signe si vous êtes toujours là, j'en serais plus que ravie!

**Chapitre 6**

Helen sillonnait la colline à grands pas. De temps à autres, ses pieds trébuchaient contre les gros cailloux qui encombraient le chemin et que le halo vert de la lourde lampe à huile, orientée à bout de bras, ne suffisait pas à éclairer. Dans le noir autour, les mers d'avoine et de houblon ondulaient sous la bise chaude et sèche et à mesure qu'Helen marchait à contre vent, ralentie par sa robe de chambre gonflée comme une voile, l'invisible présence de la grange se laissait deviner au sommet. Quelques traits de lumière s'échappaient des fissures des volets ou de dessous les portes et déjà, Helen arrivait dans l'ombre de la bâtisse massive. Elle fit halte sur le seuil pour arranger sa mise mais n'hésita pas avant d'entrer.

_ Lenny Bleecker ! Reconnut-elle après avoir parcouru quelques mètres entre les bottes de foin. Le garçon eut tout juste le temps de se retourner avant qu'elle ne bondisse sur lui et lui saisisse le cou à deux mains, convaincue qu'elle l'étranglerait. Mais Lenny lutta. Derrière eux, dans son enclos, la vieille jument du père Joseph s'ébrouait et trépignait comme pour commenter la longue bagarre qui s'en suivit. Des sacs de grains éclataient à l'impact de leurs chutes et répandaient leur contenu sur la terre battue. L'un deux, sans doute, dû heurter la lampe à huile parce que lorsque la jument cabra et que son hennissement douloureux retentit dans la grange, les flammes courraient déjà dans la paille, et le feu, qui gonfla en quelques secondes, les encerclaient bientôt. Les enfants se figèrent en voyant les portes déjà englouties dans la fournaise et ne surent pas si les larmes qui rougissaient leurs yeux leur étaient venues à cause de la fumée ou à cause de la peur. A peine avaient–ils couru vers la lucarne que le brasier s'était refermé sur eux, bloquant la dernière sortie accessible leurs bronches semblaient se dissoudre dans les gaz et ils pouvaient presque sentir le gout de la cendre empêtrer leur bouche. Les flammes les poussaient petit à petit vers l'enclos de la jument que l'instinct affolait. Et s'ils ne mourraient pas brulés, c'est que les coups de sabots jetés à la volée les auraient déjà rossés et achevés. Dans leur panique, l'approche du danger l'emporta sur la haine qu'ils se vouaient: ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre à s'en bleuir la peau et se rompaient les cordes vocales à force de cris. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, avant de fermer les yeux au moment où l'incendie devait les atteindre.

Et pourtant, les secondes s'écoulèrent et ils vivaient toujours. La jument s'était tue. Le feu ronflait toujours tout près d'eux mais il semblait éviter leur corps, soufflé par un vent invisible. Lenny, comprit Helen, lorsqu'elle l'observa, faisait quelque chose, quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas idée, et que lui non plus ne semblait pas tout à fait comprendre mais qu'il maitrisait, Dieu sait comment. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, sa respiration profonde, son visage tendu comme s'il cherchait à entendre l'inaudible.

_ Je crois que nous pouvons le traverser. Dit-il enfin.

_ Pardon?!

_ Je peux nous faire passer au travers. Répéta-t-il. Et pour toute explication, il plongea son bras dans le feu et l'en retira indemne. Helen le regarda, puis détacha la jument qu'ils montèrent à cru. Lenny lui dit de retenir son souffle, de ne surtout pas respirer, il insista, elle s'exécuta et il conduisit leur monture entre les flammes. Des planches de la charpente craquaient et tombaient sur eux sans qu'ils puissent les éviter car ils étaient aveugles dans la lumière de l'incendie. Par bonheur, les portes en bois étaient déjà réduites en cendres et la bête effrayée su leur trouver d'elle-même un passage. Elle partit au galop aussitôt qu'ils furent dehors et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois passée la nuée noirâtre, ce après quoi elle se dressa sur ses pattes arrière pour se débarrasser des enfants et trotta en direction des voix que l'on entendait s'élever de l'autre côté de la grange brulée.

Helen se redressa du sol et s'apprêta à courir après la jument lorsqu'elle vit Lenny rester allongé en proie à une sorte de d'accès de démence. Immobile, les membres raides, le regard fixe. Elle s'approcha doucement et tenta de lui parler, mais rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Alors elle se mit à le secouer par les épaules, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que son dos frappe violemment le sol et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il la remarqua, la serra contre lui et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

_ HELEN ! Coupa une voix essoufflée.

La petite se retourna pour voir débouler Damien qui semblait avoir le diable à ses trousses. Aussitôt qu'il les eût rejoints, il arracha Helen des bras de Lenny à qui il cracha quelques jurons en passant puis la traina jusqu'à la ferme en la sermonnant. Mais elle n'écoutait pas.

On la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Une petite servante lui servit un verre d'eau qui lui parut un peu sale, le vieux Joseph passa sous le porche avec sa jument qu'il avait apparemment réussi à calmer, le toit de la grange finit de s'effondrer et bientôt l'incendie n'eut plus rien à consumer et se tarit. Les hommes, les femmes, trainant leurs seaux et leurs bœufs, se distribuèrent quelques poignées de mains et rentrèrent chez eux lentement. Certains choisissaient de faire un détour par la ferme pour voir la petite noble rescapée et son jeune ami et reçevoir d'elle que quelques remerciements hagards. Quelques laboureurs triquèrent même à sa santé ainsi qu'à la leur, celle de leur femmes, leurs enfants, leur récoltes. Damien, qui se sentait d'humeur trouble, usa de son air de petit Lord pour se faire servir de cette liqueur artisanale que les paysans buvaient. Alors il y eut des chants et des récits de chasse. Helen n'écoutait pas, elle regardait la cheminée avec un nouvel intérêt, et lorsque la servante y ajouta une buche, elle revit le mur de feu qui mordait la toiture mais qu'ils avaient passé sans la moindre douleur et décida de sortir à la recherche de Lenny. Bien entendu, elle ne trouva personne.

Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte de la ferme à nouveau, elle ne remarqua qu'Adélaide s'y trouvait qu'une fois qu'on la traina par l'oreille présenter ses excuses aux paysans. Puis ils rentrèrent au manoir tous les trois. Aussitôt, Adelaïde les mena dans le petit salon où Lady Chaterlay lisait auprès du feu. Elle sourit en les voyant, mais de ce type de sourire qui fait givrer le sang sur les os. Helen déglutit avec peine lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la comtesse se servait du message de Lenny pour marquer sa page.

_ « Minuit dans la grange » Fit-elle lentement mine de lire. Vous auriez mieux fait d'y rester, dans votre grange, croyez-moi. Adelaïde apportez-nous une bassine, pour l'amour du ciel, ce jeune homme va vomir sur le tapis d'une minute à l'autre, à moins qu'il ne s'évanouisse avant. Ah mes chers enfants, je suis épuisée, voyez-vous, vous m'épuisez tous les deux, vous épuisez ma patience pour être exacte. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous punir? Que faut-il donc faire pour que vous vous comportiez en jeunes gens dignes de vos parents ? Mais ce n'est plus une heure pour la colère, nous verrons cela lorsque notre jeune Damien Collins sera de nouveau apte à entendre mes paroles.

OOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOOOOOOOoOoOoOO

Pour d'évidentes raisons, Helen ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là non plus.

La nouvelle de l'incendie se répandit comme une peste le lendemain matin. Mais étrangement, la comtesse ne leur adressa pas la parole au petit déjeuner et ne les empêcha pas non plus d'aller jouer ensemble dans la cabane avec Malory. Dès lors, Helen sut que quelque chose se préparait, la calme pesanteur qui régnait sur le manoir comme à la veille d'un orage suffisait à sonner l'alarme et chaque fois qu'elle lançait les osracles, ils ne laissaient présager que de sombres heures à passer.

Pourtant, son inquiétude s'étiolait dès qu'elle tournait une nouvelle page de l'herbier parce qu'elle connaissait la précédente sur le bout des doigts et que la nouvelle potion mijotait déjà sur les flammes des bougies. Le coup de soleil qu'elle avait traité s'était évaporé, observation qui ne faisait qu'enfler ses espérances. Malory et Damien se relayaient pour l'accompagner dans la forêt à la recherche d'une herbe particulière ou d'une racine, tache qu'elle ne voulait confier à personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Souvent, pendant leur promenade, ils tentaient en vain d'amener la conversation, mais Helen se contentait d'un hochement de tête ou d'un mot mâché pour acquiescer : elle les trouvait futiles parfois et finissait toujours par ordonner le silence parce qu'il lui était nécessaire pour penser. Au milieu de la journée, ils se mirent donc à chuchoter entre eux en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il était clair qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, un secret qu'elle ne les jugeait pas dignes d'entendre. Son mépris les vexait tous deux, mais leur curiosité et leur loyauté qu'ils voulaient irrévocables les poussaient à tolérer son arrogance au point d'endiguer leur fierté d'enfants.

La nuit tombée, Helen avait de nouveau rejoint la cabane et se distrayait en tirant les osracles pendant qu'une décoction marinait lentement aux dessus des chandelles. Mais elle ne parvenait à rien : quatre symboles se formaient toujours successivement, quatre symboles qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant, composants inintelligibles d'un langage inconnu autour desquels elle ne pouvait que se perdre en hypothèses. Qui plus est, il lui était difficile de se concentrer ce soir là, elle ne cessait de dériver du propos pour penser à son père, à Lord Collins, à Clarisse. Clarisse... Clarisse devait venir, il fallait qu'elle vienne, par pitié. Où était Clarisse à l'heure qu'il était ? Probablement à Londres dans une de ces belles villas des grandes avenues, endormie, le front contre la tête du lit d'une autre petite fille qu'elle venait de border. Cette pensée lui fit monter des larmes qu'elle chassa avant d'arracher une page blanche à un cahier.

Ma Clarisse,

Il faut que tu viennes si tu as le temps parce que Mr Collins, qui est le seul ici à être vraiment bon avec moi est parti avec mon père en Inde, comme tu le sais. Mrs Collins a amené Dorian et David à la montagne boire les eaux des thermes et j'ignore quand ils rentreront. La comtesse vieille peau est là. Les jumelles sont cruelles et Adélaïde très sévère. Damien serait content de te voir aussi et Malory heureuse de te rencontrer, elle a habité à Paris et elle nous parle en français quelques fois. J'ai fait une découverte que papa approuverait, je crois, c'est un herbier, je te le montrerais avec plaisir si tu viens. Mais surtout, il s'est passé quelque chose la nuit dernière dont j'aimerais te parler, les autres me traiteraient encore de farfelue si je tentais seulement de leur en toucher mot, mais voilà, je me trouvais dans la grange avec Lenny Bleecker et ...

Il y avait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'elle se demandait comment formuler la suite de son récit et sa vision commençait à se troubler lentement, les mots dansaient devant ses yeux et elle sommeillait déjà lorsque son front sa joue se posa au creux de ses bras.

OOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOO

Quelqu'un montait dans la cabane. Elle s'éveilla.

_ Nom de dieu, qu'avez-vous fait de cet endroit ?

_ Lenny ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? La cabane vous est interdite ! Sortez !

Mais il n'en fit rien et observa au contraire le désordre de décors ethniques, les flacons sur les étagères, les sacs d'herbes, la petite table encombrée de récipients inconnus et de tubes à essai et surtout, près de la fenêtre, la construction improvisée qui soutenait deux casseroles au-dessus de la botte de chandelles qui fondait lentement dans une grande assiette aux rebords sculptés de coulées de cire. L'une des marmites fumait de vapeur et libérait une odeur désagréable.

_ Est-ce que tout cela fait partie de vos jeux étranges de sauvages et de sorcellerie ?

_ Sortez Lenny !

_ Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me jeter un sort ?

Helen se leva et alla à l'étagère chercher un bol de baies violettes.

_ Un sort, oh non, mais je pourrais très bien glisser quelques-uns de ces petits fruits dans une des fameuses tartes aux myrtilles que votre nourrice se vente de réussir. Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait alors... Avec un peu de chance, seulement une belle colique pour toute votre famille, mais admettons que l'un d'entre vous réclame une seconde part...

_ Vous croyez m'effrayer ? Ce ne sont que des mensonges !

_ Oh vraiment ? Seriez-vous prêt à en manger une pleine poignée pour me donner tort ?

_ Certainement pas ! Je ne serai pas le jouet de vos petites manigances !

Le débat se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que les arguments se tarissent, les paroles hostiles laissèrent place au souvenir de l'incendie et depuis quelques minutes, Helen avait tendu une des bougies à Lenny et inventait toutes sortes d'exercices pour réanimer son incroyable talent. Une heure passa et il était question d'abandonner lorsqu'une lueur grimpa l'échelle de la cabane.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Accusa Damien en entrant. Malory le suivait de près avec le visage bouffi de quelqu'un que l'on a tiré du lit de force.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les enfants sortaient fâchés de la cabane, Helen marchait loin devant, furieuse au point de diffuser une aura d'inimité tout autour d'elle. Damien et Malory suivait tête baissée, déconcertés, Lenny avait pris le chemin du manoir des Bleecker en soufflant sur sa main rougie d'avoir tant de fois essayé de dompter la flamme.


End file.
